Dangerously In Love
by PhanJovie
Summary: Dan and Phil are living a happily married life, but somebody does not like it. One day, Phil mysteriously disappears and it's up to Dan to find him and save him before it's too late. SEQUEL to Just Give Me A Reason so read that one first before this story! Rated M for language/smut/violence
1. Chapter 1 - A Horrible Night

**Dan POV**

I flung open the double doors as I rushed down the corridor. My feet slammed the blandly white hospital floor as I ran. I ran faster than I ever have in my whole life and my chest hurt from panting. This stupid white hallway just seems to go on forever. I passed by one door, then another, then another, none of them are the one I need. I finally reached the end of the hallway, only to discover that it turns a corner and keeps going. I took off running again, my lungs on fire. I passed one door, two doors, now three. Is this one it? It said room A113. Thank god, this is it. I flung it open and ran inside. To the right was a desk area with some doctors and nurses standing around. I saw Phil's parents talking to one of them. To the left were some doors, one of them which was open. Chris and PJ were sitting in front of it. PJ jumped up.

"Oh finally you're here Dan! It doesn't look good." He said.

I ran into the room he was sitting in front of to find Phil in the hospital bed. His face was paler than usual, matching the dull white of the room. It was all quiet except for the beep of the heart monitor. I sat on the edge of his bed and picked up his hand. It was cold.

"D...Dan..." He said weakly.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, fighting back tears.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I don't know. I felt like I was running forever."

"I...I...I thought you wouldn't make it." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Phil... I am always by your side," I said in a slightly high pitch due to my voice cracking.

"They said I don't have much longer..." He said, a tear rolling down his face.

"No..." I breathed. I looked down as I couldn't hold back the flood of tears. I didn't want him to see me like this. I want to be strong for him. No point now. My breath was shaky and my nose was sniffling. He brushed the hair out of my face.

"Dan. Don't cry." He said softly. I finally let it all out.

"I can't lose you! We were so happy together! What will my life be without amazing Phil? You're the only one I have. The only person in the world who loves me like no other. I couldn't live without you." I cried.

"Dan... Be strong." He said as tears fell from his baby blue eyes.

"I don't want to be strong!" I said. "I want to be home with you playing sonic or making pancakes or just snuggling in bed! I don't want to have to be strong because you're gone. I want you to be happy and healthy and in my arms." I was sobbing like a baby now.

"So do I..." He said with shaky breath, his eyes red from the river of tears. "But I can't."

I sobbed into his chest as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. Eventually I managed to get most of the tears out for now, but I know they will be back soon.

"Dan, I know you can be strong. I know you can because I will always be with you. I might not physically be there, but I will always be by your side." He said.

Damn it, here come the tears again. He brushed his hand along my face, gently pulling me towards him. I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to his. They weren't soft and warm like they usually are. They were dry and cold. I didn't care though. I kissed my husband with all I had. My tears fell onto his cheeks and mixed with his own salty tears as I thought about our kiss. This would be our very last kiss. I will never get to have this again. Finally I broke away.

"I love you." He said as our lips parted.

"I love you too, Phil. More than life itself." I whispered.

He smiled at me before closing his eyes. I thought this was it, but I could still see his chest going up and down.

"And I will always love you..." He gently sang. Oh my god Phil, you're killing me.

"Yes you... Darling you... My darling you... I will always... Love you." He said.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it all out. I waited for his chest to rise again, but seconds passed and it didn't. My chest turned into a knot. Finally, as if it were confirming my nightmare, his heart monitor sounded a steady tone. Phil was gone.

"No. No! Phil! You can't! Phil! No, Phil! No! No, no no no no!" I yelled.

He didn't move. I grabbed his lifeless hand and sobbed my life out into his chest. His parents, the doctor, Chris and PJ all came in. His dad sniffled as he held Phil's sobbing mother in his arms. Even Chris and PJ we crying. Suddenly I stood up. I have to get out of here. I ran out the door. This can't be my life, I thought as I ran down the hallway.

I finally made it out of the hospital and into the night outside. I looked up into the sky.

"Phil, I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to try and live this life without you. I need to be with you. I can't make it alone. I'm going to find a way to join you so that we can be happy again." I said.

As I stared into the sky, I could vaguely make out a pair of eyes. They looked like his eyes.

"Daaaaaan..." An echoey voice called. It was a rather soothing sound. It surprised me.

"Phil?"

"Dan... Are you alright?" It asked.

"No I'm not!" I shouted at the sky. Suddenly, everything around me started to go black. Everything faded into the darkness.

Finally I opened my eyes. I was laying in bed and Phil was looking at me, shaking me awake.

"Are you alright Dan?" He asked again. I sat up. My pillow was soggy.

"Wow... Phil, I had a horrible dream." I said holding my head.

"It looked like it." He said, pulling me into a hug. "When I woke up this morning, I looked at you sleeping but I could see your legs twitching quite a bit. Then you started sniffling and you started crying a lot."

"Oh god, really?" I asked. He nodded. I told him everything that went on in my dream.

"That's horrible, Dan!" He said softly. "Don't worry, I'm here now. It was just a dream, I'm not gone."

He gingerly placed his lips onto mine. I kissed back, taking extra time to absorb the softness and warmth of his lips, trying to shake the dream out of my head. Phil and I have been married for about 6 months now, and I've been enjoying every moment of it. I absolutely love my amazing husband. I guess that's why I had this dream, I'm just so afraid to lose him, especially with what happened when we were dating. He pulled away and sat up.

"So when do you want to get up?" He asked.

"Do we have anything on for today?"

"No."

"Then can we just stay here for a bit and cuddle?" I asked quietly.

"Oh alright, if you really want to," he said with a smile.

We laid back in bed wrapped tightly around each other while he stroked my hair. See, this is another reason why Phil and I are perfect for each other - we fit right together like two puzzle pieces. It was like his shoulder was made for my head, and my torso was made for him to wrap his arms around me. I was feeling recovered now, and I snuggled into Phil's warmth.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, my dear husband." He said. I could feel his smile. I just laid there savoring every minute of his closeness.

* * *

**Hello you lovely people! Connor and I are back again! We decided to share this account so I write most of the chapter and he edits them and changes a bit if needed. Anyway, if you are starting on this story but haven't read it's prequel called "Just Give Me A Reason", I suggest you do that now! And if you are following this from the prequel then we want to thank you and give you a cookie :3 I'll have more soon! Thanks for staying with me!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Morning Together

**Phil POV**

Dan must have fallen asleep again because his slow and deep breaths on my chest. I kissed him on the head and tried to get up without waking him. It's not quite an easy thing to do as he was wrapped tightly around me, but I managed. I shuffled into the kitchen and dropped a frozen waffle into the toaster. I didn't really feel like making pancakes so I figured this was the next best thing. It wasn't, really... too crunchy and well... frozen. I put it back in the toaster. I stuck my head into Dan's room - he's still asleep. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. I wonder just how many times I've said that? I closed his door and went into the living room to check my Twitter on my laptop. There wasn't much, mostly fans still talking about our marriage, asking for a new video, or _still_ flaming my old girlfriend, Grace. I laughed as I thought of the last time I saw her - a few fans were chasing her away, throwing things at her. I haven't heard or even seen her at all since then so I figured she is long gone. Probably moved or concealed her identity - she's much too prideful. Suddenly a piercing loud noise filled the air. I jumped and covered my ears and Dan came running out of his room.

"Phil! What the fuck is going on?!" He yelled over the noise of the smoke alarm.

"Oh my god, the toaster!" I gasped.

I ran to the kitchen as Dan fanned the smoke away from the horribly loud little device. I pulled on an oven mitt and grabbed my waffle out, which unfortunately now was black and charred. The beeping stopped and Dan walked into the kitchen and began to laugh really hard when he saw me.

"Phil! I thought you were supposed to be the better cook round here!" He said in between snorts. He quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of me with disheveled hair, pajamas, and an oven mitt holding a black burnt waffle.

"This is going on Twitter!" he giggled.

"Oh god." I laughed.

"Well I guess we're not having waffles then, are we?" he said.

"Oh Dan, I'm dying for waffles! Is there somewhere we can go to get a real one?" I whined.

"I have no idea."

"You know, I wish we had IHOPs here." I said wishfully.

"That was so good," he said, thinking about a time we visited one when we were in Florida. "I felt like I couldn't move when we left!"

"Oh I know..."

"Why don't you just look up some place on Yelp or something rather than imagining yourself eating there? I think that would work out better." He said.

"I'm dying for some waffles," I spoke into my iPhone.

"I found 10 places fairly close to you that serve waffles," Siri answered.

I tapped on one and read the reviews and we decided to go. I pulled on some black skinny jeans and my Gengar shirt and a sweater. Dan came out of his room with his usual all-black jeans and coat. We walked out of the flat holding hands. We got into the lift and nobody was in there, so we shared a deep kiss until we got to the bottom. This was something that we liked to do. If we kiss in public, it's never very intimate, so hiding it in the lift gives me this rush of adrenaline. We've almost been caught once or twice when the lift stopped at a floor to pick someone up before continuing down. We arrived at the ground floor and pulled apart just before the doors opened. I laughed to myself as the people getting on the lift walked by us. All they saw was just two guys waiting impatiently to get off the lift, but that certainly was not the case when the doors closed! I don't know why that makes me laugh, it just does.

We walked through London with Siri giving us directions to the restaurant. "Papa's Pancakeria" it read.

"That's a very weird name." Dan said.

We walked in and a cheerful waitress greeted us. Dan excused himself to use the restroom as she guided me to a booth. It was sort of in the corner, and while the restaurant wasn't very full at all, it was nice to have a bit of a private booth.

"Hi, I'm Lori!" She chirped.

"Hi. Uh, I'm Phil." I said for some reason

"I'll be your server today. Do you already know what you want to order?"

"No I don't, it's my first time here. But I'll wait for my friend to come back. In the mean time could we get two coffees please?" I said.

"Sure." She said happily. "Hey, I know this sounds really unprofessional, but could I get your number? Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"Oh, uh... well I don't really... um..." I stammered, turning red. She quite caught me off guard.

"Oh it's alright! Here, I'll give you my number..." she smiled. I saw Dan walking back to the table. He looked at me turning bright red, then her scribbling a number down on a paper. He slid next to me, pecked me on the cheek, and grabbed my hand.

"Hey sweetie. Sorry about that." He said cheerfully.

"No prob," I smiled.

The waitress blushed bright red.

"Oh, um right, two coffees! Yes I'll have that right out for you!" She said, walking away quickly.

We waited silently until she disappeared and then burst into laughter.

"Did you see her face?!" Dan gasped.

"Oh poor thing!" I laughed.

"Still though, that's what she gets if she's gonna try and force herself on you." Dan said.

We finally managed to calm down. I sighed and looked around the restaurant. There weren't many people here. There was a couple sitting in a booth across the room and a teenage girl and a man who looked to be her father at a table in the middle. I accidentally caught his stare before quickly looking away. People stare at me all the time and I usually don't care but his just felt weird. I didn't have too long to think about it though as the waitress appeared with our coffee. She seemed to have composed herself again but was still quite red. She asked us what we wanted to order and we decided on a big stack of waffles to share. Dan cringed when I asked for extra butter - he still remembers the time he tried to eat an entire block of butter on a crumpet. We sat and talked about some of the crazy things we did in the past, from jumping off the rocks into the ocean on one of our past holidays to Dan doing the coke and mentos under his shirt.

"Everybody still _hates_ the fact that you stood up," Dan laughed.

"Sorry, but I was trying to keep all your crazy fangirls from seeing your tan bod and mauling you." I said quietly.

"Are you jealous? Trying to keep it all to yourself? That's not very nice, Philip, haven't you learned to share?" He said in a teasingly seductive tone.

"No, you are _mine_." I quietly growled, hoping nobody could see us. He laughed and leaned back into the bench.

"Love you, Philly."

"Love you too, Danny." I mocked.

"Don't ever call me Danny."

"Then don't ever call me Philly."

He laughed again and leaned over to kiss me. I returned it happily but very briefly as I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me. Then I heard a deep voice call: "Could you keep that in the closet? I'm here to eat not for a freak show."

I turned extremely red, almost purple. Dan shot him a look and started to get up but I held him down. He looked really angry.

"Don't do it Dan!" I hissed into his ear. The girl sitting with the man spun around and looked at us, then she also turned red and stood up.

"Oh my god Dad! What the hell! I cannot BELIEVE you just said that!" she exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, Dan and Phil!" she called.

"You know those two?" her dad asked.

"Of course I do! I can't believe you just said that! They weren't hurting anybody! They were like 5,000 freaking tables away from you!" she yelled. The man stood up to go pay for their breakfast and she came running over to our table.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! So so so so sorry!" she said.

"Hey, it's ok. We get that sometimes. Don't worry about it." Dan said.

"Oh, I feel so bad! I watch you guys all the time I totally love you." She said.

"Thanks! We love fans like you," I smiled.

"Thanks. Again, please don't mind my dad. He's an asshole. I haven't seen him in a while and I guess he decided he was gonna try and patch things up but he's still a jerk." She explained.

"Oh I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

"Oh don't be." She said nonchalantly. "He was like 'I still love you' and I'm like 'this is exhausting, you know? I mean, we are never getting back together, like ever'."

"Oh well sympathy to you and good luck," Dan said.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling. "I love you guys!" Then she left. Out the window I could see her visibly berating her dad.

Dan and I finished our stack of waffles and went up to the desk at the front to pay for them. Before we walked out the door, our waitress walked up to us.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize," She said sincerely. "I didn't know you guys were together."

Dan smiled and looked at me.

"You're a cute couple, really." She smiled.

Despite what happened, we walked back to our flat with our heads held higher. We felt prouder to be out and forward with out relationship. We don't need to worry about the stupid twats who cringe when they see us holding hands. There are tons of people who smile when they see us being so open. It made me even prouder to love Dan, if that was at all possible.

* * *

**Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it - just some nice fluffy filler because I don't want to start getting into the ultra dramatic suspenseful plot of death just yet LOL. So that was your spoiler I guess ;) There's suspense. Hope you liked it. Listenin to Mariah as I wrote LOL 3 Hugs to all of you who reviewed, we love you people!**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Letter In Blood

**Phil POV**

Dan and I lazed around the flat doing absolutely nothing. He was playing Crash Bandicoot while I sat opposite him and read through Twitter. I was hoping that my fans would give me an idea of what to do for a video as I was out of ideas. A lot of them really wanted me to make another Phil Is Not On Fire. Dan and I had usually been doing videos but I decided that it was time to give them what they want. I sent out a quick tweet: "If Phil is not on fire, what would you ask him? Reply and stay tuned." Hundreds of replies quickly filled in. I scrolled through some and favorited ones that I liked. I closed my laptop and went to get Dan. He had his back to me so I snuck up behind him, throwing my arms around his head and blocking his view. As if on cue, Crash died to an apple-launching bazooka.

"Damn it Phil! Why did you have to do that?" he yelled. I laughed because I knew he was only pretending to be angry.

"Come on! We're going to make a Phil Is Not On Fire 5!" I said cheerily, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Now?"

"Yes now, you big dummy." I said playfully.

"I would've objected but you ended up killing me anyway, so alright fine." He said in mock defeat.

I ran and grabbed my camera and set it up by the bed. Then I opened my laptop up to the Twitter questions I saved.

"Hey guys!" I greeted. Dan jumped onto the bed and landed next to me.

"Waaaaah!" he yelled as he landed.

"It's time for Phil Is Not On Fire 5!"

"Woo!" Dan cheered.

"Let's see what you weirdos want from us now." I joked. I pulled up the first question.

"Is my body too bootylicious for you babe?" Dan read.

I laughed. "I don't think I'm ready for that jelly."

"Dan, how much do you love Phil?" I read.

"Well," he said, "He's the most Amazing Phil I've ever known, and I liked it so I put a ring on it."

"What, is this like Beyoncé reference day or something?" I said, nudging him.

"Whatever. Phil, will you go out with me?" Dan said, looking at the next question.

"I'm sorry but I'm a little occupied at the moment," I laughed.

Dan scrolled through the tweets.

"How many tweets that say 'will you follow me' are on here?" He asked.

"Millions. Phil, touch Dan's neck!"

"NO!" He yelled in protest. I tackled him and poked his neck. He squirmed and shouted but I was stronger than him and I pinned him down. He was almost in tears from laughing and shouting protests and expletives.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked.

"Yes! Just stop it! I hate it!" He groaned.

"You sure?" I was oddly enjoying my dominance over him.

"Yes! Now fuck, get off me please!" He said.

I bit my lip to keep from smiling. "I'm sorry Star Fox, but I can't do that."

"Phil!" He groaned. I pushed my lips into his. He finally stopped squirming and returned my kiss. I could feel lust building in my chest. Really, Phil, I asked myself, can't you just wait until you've filmed your video? As professor Oak says, now is not the time to use that! After a few minutes I let up and broke away and he wriggled out from under me.

"Gonna have to edit that out," he laughed, rubbing his neck.

"Ah, married life..." He said into the camera.

We answered some more questions until Dan found one that he liked.

"I got one for ya, Phil. _How good is Dan in bed?_" He said, smirking. I could feel my face turning red.

"Um, I don't know how to answer that."

"Just tell 'em how good you think I am. You don't have to go into details." He said, enjoying my discomfort. I smirked as I thought of a good comeback.

"Just like everybody says, you're not on fire..."

"You're so dumb!" He laughed, hitting me with Totoro.

"Okay okay, you're great, you're great!" I giggled. "So, how am I?"

He looked at the camera for a moment. "Well referring to what happened the night we got engaged, you were breathtaking." He said raising his eyebrows. "I didn't even know that you-"

"DAN!" I shouted, cutting him off. "Shut up!"

He collapsed into a fit of giggles. We finished the video and said our goodbyes.

* * *

**Dan POV**

"I'm glad that's over," I said.

"Me too. I'm going to go edit it now," he replied.

"Okay. I am probably going to go out to get something for us to eat tonight." I said.

"I hope it's-a spaghetti! Here we go!" He said in an Italian accent.

"Fine, spaghetti it is!" I said, throwing my arms up. He smiled.

I closed the door and started down the hall when it flew open again.

"Wait!" he called.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"I love you." He said, pecking me on the lips.

"Love you too, babe." I said. He giggled. We've gotten to this point where we can't leave each other without saying I love you. It's sweet, really, I don't mind it a bit. It makes me feel loved.

I ducked into the shop and grabbed some pasta and sauce. I suddenly remembered that this was the meal I was going to cook for Phil and I on valentine's day... that horrible day we had the argument and broke up. Very ironic timing. I also grabbed an extra large bag of maltesers for us to share and I picked up a DVD. It was Wreck-It Ralph. I didn't necessarily want to see it but Phil did, because he likes all the video game references in it. I got it anyway for him because I don't mind sitting through a movie as long as I'm with Phil.

I walked home with my bags and hopped into the lift, impatiently mashing our floor button. The lift isn't nearly as fun as it is when we're riding it together. It's a strange little game we came up with but we like it. I walked down the hall and pushed open the door.

"Phil, I'm hooome!" I sang. No answer. "Phil?" I called again.

I rushed into the living room. Phil was sitting on the couch looking at a piece of paper. His face was paler than normal and his eyes were wide. His hands trembled in fear.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice full of concern. He shakily gave me the paper he was looking at. Words were written in a runny red ink.

"_Don't get too comfortable. Live in fear. I always know where you are. I am always watching. I am going to catch you and I am going to kill you. You are going to suffer at my hands. You are going to die."_

* * *

**_:O _ermagerd, this can't be good. Anyway hope it's an exciting story so far. It's going to get even more interesting later. Thanks for following and reviewing so far I love you guys! I went back and read all your reviews again on my last story and I can't stop smiling. TTFN!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Beautiful Evening

**Dan POV**

I stared at the letter for a minute. It seriously gave me the creeps, but I've seen things sort of like this before. I mean, we have some creepy fans for sure. I've never received a death threat from any one of them before but I wasn't sure whether or not to take it seriously - was it some creepo stalker or was it just a fan being funny?

"Phil, it's okay, really." I said, trying to calm him down.

"H-how?" He said with a shaky voice.

"It's probably nothing! It's just our fans being weird. Remember the headless doll or the tampons?" I said.

"Yeah... but I don't know about this one, Dan. It just freaks me out. I get this really weird feeling when I look at it. It was written in blood, Dan! That's not ink! It's too runny to be ink! And can't you see the red thumbprints where the person must've bled on it?" He pointed out.

"Well, I'll agree with you that it's really weird." I said.

"I'm just scared Dan!" He said with watery eyes and a cracking voice. "It could be some crazy person who hates us. We are all over the internet! And now that we're married... it makes me feel like more of a target."

I sat down next to him and pulled him close. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug as he leaned on my shoulder. I thought about the letter - what exactly did it all mean? Is there an actual real threat here? I looked at the letter again. You know, Phil's right. That doesn't look like a red pen. Did some crazy person cut their finger and write with it? I shuddered on the inside, trying not to on the outside so I don't upset Phil. To be honest, the more I looked at it, the more it scared me. It _does_ give me this weird feeling. I don't think this is just a fan trying to be funny. I closed my eyes tight and buried my face into Phil's soft black hair. I tried to get rid of those thoughts. I need to be strong for Phil, I thought, remembering my dream. We'll be okay. As long as we always stick together we'll always be okay.

"It's okay, Phil. It's okay. It's probably nothing. And if it is something, I'll protect you. I promise." I said softly. I felt him relax slightly as he sniffled lightly in my chest.

"Thanks Dan."

"Now chin up. I thought maybe we could have a nice evening together. I got you a movie."

"Thanks..." he mumbled into my chest.

"Oh tell me how to turn your love on..." I said softly.

"What?" he mumbled.

"You can get anything that you want..."

"Huh?" he said, looking up at me.

"Just shout it out, baby, just shout it out..."

"What are you talking about Dan?" he asked.

"And if you want me too, let's make a move..."

"Yeah?" He asked, confused.

I jumped up and he fell backwards onto the couch.

"So tell me Phil if everytime we tou-ou-ouch, you get this kind of ru-u-ush! Baby say yeah yeah yeah yeah!" I sang loudly.

"What the hell, Dan!" He laughed.

"If you don't wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home, baby say yeah yeah yeah yeah, and let me kiss you!" I finished.

"Oh god," he laughed, shaking his head. I pulled him up and pecked him on the lips.

"Better?" I smiled.

"Oh geez, I think you made it worse." He said, grinning cheekily.

"Shut up!"

We fell back onto the couch laughing. When we finally calmed down I asked, "So, I was thinking we could have a nice evening together. Maybe a little romantic. I don't usually do romantic so I thought you'd like it."

"That's really sweet." He smiled.

"Is there anything special you want?" I asked.

He bit his lip as if he was thinking when his eyes lit up and he grinned slightly.

"I've got something. But it's a surprise." He smirked.

"Okay... did you just come up with this right now?"

"No, not really." He said, still grinning.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked.

"I can't tell you! I'll go get it ready and you can go put dinner together. Just don't go in my room!" He said.

"Fine, fine!" I said.

He ran to the bedroom and shut the door. I shook my head and went into the kitchen. I looked at the directions on the back of the pasta box. I'm not what you would call a "good cook", but couple that with trying to put together a special evening, I was a little worried of screwing things up. Oh come on, Dan, you just boil it! You're not going to blow it up like Phil did to his waffle. I laughed at the sight of him standing there looking like such a mess, shell-shocked, and holding a charred waffle. While the spaghetti cooked, I dimmed the lights in the living room and turned on Phil's movie. It's not exactly what I would call a good movie for a romantic evening but Phil really wanted to see it. I didn't really care. Our spaghetti finished and I dumped a ton of cheese and sauce on it and heated up 2 breadsticks I found in the refrigerator. Just as I finished, Phil came out from the bedroom. I met him on the couch with two bowls of spaghetti and he smiled.

"Spaghetti! Wreck-It Ralph! How did you know that I wanted _both_ of those?"

"A little birdy told me." I smirked.

"Who was it?" He said.

"You, dummy!"

He laughed. We played the movie and ate on the couch. When we finished eating I shoved our bowls aside and snuggled up next to him. I laid with my head in his lap and he had his arm around my waist, grabbing my hand and wrapping our fingers together. The movie was actually pretty funny and we enjoyed it. I was happy sitting with Phil and I completely forgot about that strange letter. The only thing I thought about was Phil as I enjoyed his closeness. When the credits arrived on screen, Phil suddenly stood up.

"Wait here." He said. "And don't turn around."

"Why can't I turn around?"

"Because I said so! Just... stare at the TV or something."

I rolled my eyes but did as he said. I heard a lot of noise happening in the background as I fought the urge to turn around and see what he was doing. Finally, after a few minutes, I heard his voice.

"Ok, you can turn around now!"

I looked but I didn't see anything. I started to stand up when I caught something in the corner of my eye. A small, brown, round object on the floor. At first I jumped, supposing it was droppings from that mouse that believes it's Mariah Carey. I looked closer and realized it was... a malteser? I guess I dropped one when I was eating them. I picked it up. Then I saw another a little further away from it. Then another. Then another. Suddenly a whole trail of maltesers leading down the hall. "What the hell?" I muttered under my breath. I followed the trail, picking up each one. I didn't know if I should eat them or not but I did anyway. They led down the hall to Phil's room. I heard some muffled noise in there so I pushed open the door. Music was playing softly - this song he likes called 1+1. Two candles were lit on either side of the bed and the shades were shut, making it dimly lit. There was a bag of maltesers on the pillow. On the next pillow was Phil, lying seductively with his red plaid shirt partially unbuttoned.

"Hello, Daniel." He purred. I felt my mouth hang open.

"What's all this for?" I asked.

"You." He smiled. "You said you wanted to do something romantic but you're usually the one who comes up with those things so I figured I'd do something for you."

I sniffed the air. Was he wearing cologne? It smelled pretty good, actually.

"What do you think? Would you like a nice quiet evening alone together?" He said.

"Hell yeah," I mumbled, ripping off my shirt and diving into the bed with him, kissing him passionately. As we got more into it, I found myself underneath him as he pinned me down and worked his magic on my neck, leaving a nicely sized love bite. _So come on baby, make love to me_, I heard through the speakers. And that's quite frankly what we did.

After a beautifully magical evening, we collapsed onto our pillows still breathing heavily from our previous activity. I quickly fell asleep next to him._  
_

* * *

**Ok so maybe not very plot heavy yet but it's a cute chapter. Sorry it took a while to post, I was having one of those days where you're in some sort of crisis but you don't know why. But don't worry it will get interesting next chapter! Thanks for all your great reviews :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Taken

**Phil POV**

It's October now, and it has been a little over a month since we got that weird letter. I was really freaked out at first, but nothing ever happened. We didn't tell anyone about it and we were incredibly cautious whenever we left the flat, always walking together. After all this time of paranoia, it's scariness kind of started to fade as nothing happened. By now, we just passed it off as a fan trying to be funny and scare us. Dan made me feel a lot more comfortable though. He never left my side when we were out together, and even at home he always stayed close in case I needed him. It made me feel really comfortable, really loved, to know he would do that for me.

"You know, Dan, I was thinking about that letter." I said.

"Oh yeah?" He said, without looking up from his laptop he was busily clicking away on.

"I think I know who it came from."

"Really?" His eyes were still glued to the screen.

"Manesh!" I yelled and jumped on the couch, tackling him down.

"God, Phil! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't do that!" He gasped.

"What, you're still afraid of Manesh?" I laughed.

"No, I'm afraid of you right now..." He grumbled.

I laughed. "We were pretty lucky that he never turned up at our flat."

Dan put his head down and laughed into his keyboard, remembering that time we tricked people on a dating app and accidentally sent our location to some weirdo and thought he would show up at the door. I pulled up my own laptop to find that video. I checked my email first, but I saw a message that made my heart stop.

"Dan, I'll be right back!" I said excitedly.

"What? Why?" He looked up.

"Just wait here, I'll be back soon!" I said, dashing out the door. He followed me down the hall and stopped me before I could push the button for the lift.

"Phil, what's going on?" He asked seriously.

"It's just a surprise I had for you, honestly!" I said.

"You're acting all weird," He said, squinting his eyes.

"Dan, just go with it. You'll be really excited when you see it. But can you just wait at home for me to get back?" I said gently. I kissed him ever so lightly and he started to turn around when the lift doors opened. Our mouths dropped open when we saw the two people in it. It was Chris and PJ, but their arms were wrapped around each other and their lips were tightly connected. It lasted only a second because they jumped back when they realized we saw them. It was a pretty awkward silence while we stared at each other for a few minutes until Dan finally spoke.

"Why don't we go inside so we're not standing out here for the benefit of the public."

We all went back into our flat and sat on the couch. PJ was blushing and looking down, but he was grinning at the same time.

"Well, I guess you caught us!" he said, laughing.

"So finally we get to see KickTheStickz!" I said.

"When did that all happen?" Dan asked.

"I dunno..." Chris said. "Deep down it was always there, really. We would mess around and act like it was but I don't think it dawned on us for a while."

"That's kind of the same with us," Dan said.

"No, I always loved Dan since I first saw him." I smirked.

"You're a softie!" He laughed, kissing me on the cheek.

"So... I guess you found the lift game?" I said, nudging Chris. He turned bright red and PJ threw back his head and laughed loudly.

"Don't worry, we're guilty too." Dan said.

"I think everybody is!" I added.

"You know, in our flat they have cameras in the lifts so they can see you in the security room. I wonder if they catch like celebrities or something in there all the time?" Chris said.

"I doubt many celebrities visit your flat, Chris." Dan said.

We all laughed.

"You know, Dan, we should see if they can spot us on the security cameras." I said, poking him.

"They'd have a ball with that one. Remember when the lift got stuck and we had this huge make out session while they got it running again?" He snickered. PJ's eyes widened.

"Now why did you have to announce that story to everyone!" I reprimanded.

"That must've been fun..." Chris snickered with him. We all laughed again.

As we kept talking, I remembered why I wanted to go out again and told everyone I had to leave. I kissed Dan goodbye and ran out the door. He didn't chase me this time, he stayed with Chris and PJ. I didn't tell him where I was going or why because I wanted to see his face when I gave him his present. As its October, Pokemon X and Y are being released. He kept talking about how exciting it will be, but what he didn't know is that I preordered him a copy and that they are available to pick up today. I walked quickly to Starbucks to grab a warm drink on this cold day. However when I ordered, the barista too me that the machine was getting a part changed and they couldn't use it for a bit. I told her to make it for me and I'll pick it up on my way back. I stepped back out into the cold London air. The main road that I was going to take to GameStop was very crowded, so I went down a back road. It was quiet and peaceful and there wasn't any traffic at all. The road was lined with trees on one end and old buildings on the other. Most of them were empty or abandoned. A large abandoned warehouse stood out among the smaller buildings. Dark alleys that you would see in a movie separated some of the buildings. Most people would've been slightly paranoid walking down here, but I thought it gave the street character.

Suddenly though, I began to feel somewhat uneasy. I've walked this lane many times before and nothing has ever happened. I was passing the warehouse by now. I felt this pain between my shoulder blades as if eyes were watching, burning into my back. I knew if I just kept walking to the end of the street I would end up out on the main road and next to the stores I wanted to be at - its not like I've never been down this street before. Still, it gave me the creeps today. I started to whistle. I tried to sound cool but I ended up sounding more nervous. I was almost past the warehouse now, which means I was almost to the end of the street. I walked by an alley, not bothering to look down as I usually do because I just wanted to get out of here. But it looks like I won't be.

A large pair of hands grabbed my arms from behind. I tried to twist and turn around but they shoved something on my head, like a potato sack or something. I whipped my body around, trying to break their grasp. Suddenly I felt a sharp object poke at my back.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, emo..." A male voice hissed. I gasped.

"Who are you?!" I said in fear, trying to think how I would be able to escape. He never answered me. Instead, I felt a sharp pinch in my shoulder and everything started to go black. My thoughts were directed to that creepy letter. It was real... It was a real threat! Just before I lost consciousness, I thought of Dan. I imagined the fear on his face when he realized that I never returned home. It made me want to cry. Oh, if only I just walked the busy street or went together with Dan!

* * *

**Gasp! The plot thickens... Sorry folks but it actually gets worse from here. No, it's not manesh lol. Anyway hope this chapters was interesting, yay for kickthestickz! I was watching them today and decided they made a good ship. So do Carrie and Alex... anyway hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as I was busy today and was kind of having writers block :( I need to read some more fics and get inspired again lol. **

**Oh funny story, I was out today and I almost had a heart attack because I thought I saw Phil,... Because you know, he's still in Florida and I live in Florida sooooo yeah. But it wasn't... His name was Matt and he doesn't really like random people approaching him that much. So yeah I had fun embarrassing myself today... This is why I don't have real life friends! *bawls*. Lol well I have 2 IRL friends at least but whatever where am I going with this now? Anyway see y'all soon! Thanks so much for your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Worried Sick

**Dan POV**

Chris and PJ left shortly after Phil did. He didn't tell me where he was going, he just kissed me and left. I wish he did - it's been a little over an hour and I haven't heard anything from him at all. He said he was going to be back soon. I started to get worried. No Dan, he's fine. There's just a lot of traffic. Yeah, that's it. I decided to send him a quick text anyway. _"You okay?_" I didn't have anything to do so I decided to aimlessly browse Cheezburger. Before long, I had scrolled through all of the latest LOLcats, Roflrazzi, Rage comics, Pokememes, trolls, and fails. I checked my phone to see what time it was: I blew an hour and a half that fast. No text back from Phil. I started to get a little more worried so I texted him again. "_Missing youuuuuu"_ I sent. Still no reply. I walked into the kitchen to get some water. When I walked past the counter, a paper blew off and slid onto the floor. I went to pick it up and my stomach turned in knots. It was that creepy letter. I began to feel dizzy as my head came up with all these awful possible scenarios. Okay, I've had enough. I am going to look for Phil, I decided.

I grabbed my phone and a coat and walked out the door. I rang Phil in the lift but it went to answer phone. As much as I was scared, I also felt emboldened - Phil could be in trouble and I promised him that I would protect him. That's what I plan on doing.

I stepped out into the cold air and scoured the street, looking for any sign of Phil in the crowd. Could he be in Starbucks? I walked into the restaurant. There was a nice amount of people inside but it wasn't very crowded. I scanned the room, looking for Phil but he wasn't in there. I started to turn around and walk out when I heard someone call my name.

"Dan!" Katy the barista yelled over the noise of the crowd. I walked over to the counter, confused.

"Katy, have you seen Phil? He left about 2 hours ago saying he would be back quickly but I haven't heard from him at all and he won't answer his phone." I said nervously.

"Yeah, he came in, probably 2 hours ago." She said. "The espresso machine was getting fixed so he asked me to make his order when it was done and he'd pick it up in about 20 minutes. It's been an hour and a half and he still hasn't shown up. It's weird, he paid for it and everything."

This made my stomach knot grow tighter. Phil doesn't usually forget stuff like that. Why would he buy something from Starbucks and then not pick it up.

"You want it?" she asked.

"Um, sure, I guess." I mumbled.

"I hope everything is okay... you look worried." she said.

"Yeah... I just... I dunno, it's weird." I stammered. "Did he say where he was going?"

"He said something about GameStop, maybe he's there?" She said. I thanked her and dashed out the door.

"Hope you find him!" She called as I walked out.

This does not feel good. He likes GameStop but he doesn't blow 2 hours wandering around in there. I walked towards GameStop, pushing through people in the busy London streets. My heart was pounding as I walked. By now I was literally scared. I was afraid something happened to him. That note kept floating around in my head. Suppose there really was a crazy stranger out there who kidnapped my Phil? No Dan, no, he's fine. Just keep walking. You'll find him.

I ducked into GameStop and walked up to the desk. The store was empty for some odd reason. The guy we usually see working there, Marc, was on duty.

"Marc, has Phil come in at all today?" I asked.

"Huh, now that you mention it, no he hasn't." He said, thinking hard. I sighed.

"He was supposed to be here to pick up his preorder," he continued.

"What preorder?" I said, confused.

"He preordered Pokémon X and Y for the both of you. He called and said he'd be in to get it but he never came." Marc explained.

"Oh my god..." I muttered. Phil would _never_ have missed this. He and I have been super excited for this release. So that's what he was rushing about for this morning! At least I figured out why he was acting so strange - he didn't want me to know that he ordered me a copy. That was really sweet. It made me smile, but it quickly faded when it dawned on me that something bad really did happen. I don't know what it is, but he would not miss his Pokémon preorder or leave his already paid for Starbucks behind. Suddenly I felt sick. I had to get out of here and do something.

"Thanks Marc. I gotta go." I said, rushing out the door. I felt like I was going to throw up. My stomach churned and my head spun. The note kept floating through my mind as I tried to piece together Phil's whereabouts. I still couldn't stop thinking that something bad has happened to him. It made me scared and sick. I tried to think about who exactly would do something like this when it clicked. I bet I know who's behind this. My shaky legs carried me as fast as I could go down the busy street. I ran inside the apartment block and pushed impatiently at the lift buttons. When I finally reached the floor, I dashed down the hall and pounded on the door. Lana quickly appeared.

She looked different. Her platinum blonde hair wasn't shiny and tied up in a ponytail behind her. It was kind of scraggly and hung in front of her face. She was wearing all black, which was odd because she was usually very colorful. She looked... depressed? Doesn't matter, I had other things on my mind.

"Where's Grace?" I said. She looked surprised - probably at the fact that I was at her flat.

"Uh, hi Dan. Um I don't know where Grace is." She said.

"Yeah you do. Where is she?" I snapped.

"I really don't know! Ever since all that crap happened, I haven't seen her. It's like she just disappeared. I know she was moving to a new flat but she kind of stopped talking to me." She said.

"Okay then, so where's Phil?"

"Why would I know where Phil is?" she said, looking confused.

"You don't know where he is?" I asked her, trying to get her to spill.

"Dan, I honestly don't know what you're talking about." she said. I sighed.

"Whatever. Thanks anyway." I said quietly, turning to walk out the door.

"Dan?" She mumbled.

"What?" I said, whipping my head around in annoyance. She had tears in her eyes.

"I... I'm sorry. I just... I'm sorry." She said with a cracking voice.

"For what? Is it about Phil?"

"No, I don't know why you keep asking me that!" She said. "I just feel so horrible now. Watching what Grace did to you guys was painful. I know she was trying to make you upset, but I didn't know that you hurt yourself!"

She was crying now. I subconsciously rubbed my wrist where I had cut myself long ago, when I was having a very dark time.

"I just didn't know why I followed her!" She continued, crying harder now. "She's crazy! I can't believe I helped her do all of that... and now your fans constantly harass me like I'm this evil whore!"

"Well sorry, but you did kind of have it coming..." I mumbled.

"I'm not a bad person!" She sobbed. "I don't want to be an enemy! I really cared about you Dan, I still do! I don't want to break you and Phil up, ever, but I'm having a hard time living with myself for what I did!"

She turned and cried into the jacket that was hanging on the wall. I can see right past Grace's phony tears act, but Lana's felt... dare I say, sincere? I did care about her too at one point. Even when we broke up long before I was together with Phil, we were still on good terms. What happened was mostly Grace's doing, but I still felt bad for seeing her like this. I don't know why I did this, but I gave her a hug. She sniffled into my shoulder as she hugged back. After a few minutes she stepped back.

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for hugging you... don't think that I'm trying to get you back or something." She said quietly.

"I- I can't believe I'm saying this, but I forgive you." I said softly. "I know it was mostly Grace when all that stuff happened because she's a bitch. I'm sorry you fell for it."

"Thanks Dan. I feel a lot better. I just don't want you to hate me, I still think of you as a friend." She said.

"We're not-" I warned. She cut me off.

"I know, I know! I'll put you in the friendzone, there's no getting out of it so nobody can say anything." She said. I laughed.

"Alright, well I better find Phil. I've been worried sick about him." I said.

"Do you think you should go to the police?" she asked.

"I hope not. Maybe he's at home. I'll see you later." I said, walking out.

I replayed our conversation through my mind. I didn't seem like I was being too affectionate to her, was I? No I don't think so. But still, it really touched me with the fact that she felt so remorseful over the shitstorm she caused. Well, she didn't really cause it, Grace did. But it was one hell of a shitstorm - Phil nearly killed himself. That just redirected my thoughts back to Phil. Where in the world is he? I tried calling his phone again but no answer. Maybe he just dropped it or its out of charge, I thought. Maybe he's at home wondering where _I_ am. I prayed that was what happened and ran home. I pushed open the door and looked around the room. It was quiet and everything was the same since I had left. He's still not home! It's been a few hours now, I'm getting really worried. I felt something hit my foot - an envelope slid out of the door and fell on the ground. I picked it up and opened it. When I read what it said I nearly fell backwards. It was written in the same runny red words.

"_You're next_."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! Sorry... Lol. I know the part with Lana seemed random but I decided I want her to have another role in this story. No she isn't the one who is doing all this scary stuff. But you might see her again later, just sayin ;) My brain was having trouble writing today so I apologize if it doesn't feel as fluid as usual. Connor is writing a oneshot so he didn't help me today :p Anyway thanks for your reviews and follows, I really appreciate it and it makes me smile every time! See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Captured

**Phil POV**

After having been passed out for a couple of hours, I finally came to. I was hoping it was just a bad dream, but it wasn't. It was really dark all around me and I tried to make out exactly where I was. I was really sore, and when I tried to get up I discovered that my hands were tied around a pole. My shirt was gone for some reason, and I shiver slightly at my bare skin touching the cold metal. It was dark and dirty and I could barely see, there was just a single dimly lit bulb hanging from the ceiling. Oh god, where am I? My mind shifted over to Dan. Oh my god, he must be worried sick about me! To be honest, so am I. What the heck is going on? All I remember is that guy attacking me. I thought he was trying to mug me or something but apparently, I'm being kidnapped? Why? Suddenly I heard footsteps.

"Ah, so you're awake. Ready to talk?" A deep voice growled. I winced.

"W-w-who are you?" I asked shakily.

"Never mind that. I just got a couple questions for ya." He said.

"Then why am I here?"

"Look, I'm the one asking questions here! You shut it until I'm ready for your answer, got it?" He growled.

"Ok..." I said, shaking terribly.

"Alright then. So, where's Dan?" He asked.

"I don't know! I don't even know where I am!" I said.

"That's not what I asked!" He said, anger rising in his voice.

"I don't know! He's probably at home! He's usually at home! Unless he's out looking for me." I said. I was so scared I thought I was going to cry.

"Alright then. How can I lead him here?"

"What do you mean lead him here? Why do you want us?" I cried.

"I said _I'm_ asking the questions!" He yelled. Suddenly I heard a crack in the air. In a split second, I felt a whip sting against my shoulder, most likely leaving a red mark. I yelped in pain.

"You wanna talk now, sissy? There's more where that came from." He bellowed.

I whimpered in the corner.

"You got a phone?" He asked, his tone lower now.

"Uh huh..." I answered shakily.

"Hand it over." He said.

"But, my hands-"

"I said give it!" He shouted, snapping me again with the whip.

I pointed to my back pocket and he reached in and took out my phone.

"Now I want you to tell him that you're fine. You got sidetracked with something and you need him to help you. Tell him to meet you in the park by the woods in an hour. It's too hard to explain over the phone. And if you say anything else I swear I will fucking murder you and your pretty dumb boyfriend, do you understand?!" He hissed. As he spoke, he pushed a sharp object into my shoulder, which I presumed was a knife. While he didn't do any damage, it poked me pretty hard and I tried to jump back.

"Yes! Yes! Okay!" I whimpered.

He flipped through my contacts until he found Dan's name and dialed it. The phone only rang twice until Dan answered.

"Phil! I've been so worried about you! Where have you been?!" He said.

"I'm sorry Dan! I didn't... get to call you." I said. I felt the guy's hand on my shoulder, as if he was telling me not to screw up. I gulped.

"What? Anyway, where are you? I've been worried sick!" Dan said.

"Um... it's kind of hard to explain over the phone. But I need your help! Can you meet me uh... in the park by the fountain?" I said. His hand squeezed harder.

"The woods! I mean by the woods, sorry." I said.

"Are you okay, Phil?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" I tried to say happily. "Just can you meet me there in like an hour? I kinda need your help..."

"Okay... but when we're done, you're not going out by yourself anymore." He said.

I laughed nervously. "Okay see you then."

My captor hung up my phone and tossed it on the ground. Luckily for me it didn't crack, but it was out of my grasp.

"You did good." he said, smiling eerily. "Now, I got some business to attend to."

Then he walked out. In the distance, I saw a door open and then shut and lock. When the door was open, I caught a glimpse of the outside. I saw a for sale sign on the building across from here. I started thinking - where is this? Suddenly it dawned on me. I was in the old abandoned warehouse! Why are they locking me up here? Why are they looking for Dan? I need to warn Dan. I can't let them take him like they did me. But how am I gonna reach my phone? I looked at it sitting on the floor. I reached my leg out as far as I could. Just barely missed. I huffed and tried moving as close as I could. My arms, which were behind me, ached from holding me up while being bent backwards, but I finally grabbed my phone with my foot. I kicked to towards me. Great, now how am I going to use it? I thought for a minute before pushing the button with my toe. I held it for a few seconds and Siri lit up.

"Siri! Call Dan!" I whispered, hoping no one could hear me.

"Calling Dan..." she announced. I didn't hear anything or anyone coming, so he must be gone. I sighed in relief as the phone rang. Dan picked up again.

"Phil?" He answered.

"Dan! Help!" I hissed. "Disregard everything I previously said! Some creep attacked me and kidnapped me when I was on my way to GameStop! He's tied me up in the old abandoned warehouse off Industrial Lane. He's trying to lure you to the park for some reason!"

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" He gasped.

"I'm fine, but whatever you do, _don't go to the park!_"

"I'm coming to rescue you." He said.

"For heaven's sake, be careful!" I groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm coming." He said hurriedly. "And Phil... I love you."

"I love you too Dan." I said. He hung up. I sighed. I really hope Dan goes to the police first... he isn't going to get me out of this on his own. Please Dan, I thought, use your head! Don't be rash! I swear, the things we get into...

* * *

**New chapter! It's getting interesting now. I wonder who is behind this? Lol. Anyway thanks so much for following and reviewing :D I'm sorry it took me a while to put out a slightly shorter chapter but I've been busy this week and this is a bit of a harder story to write so bear with me :) Also, if you haven't yet, check out a oneshot that Connor wrote (posted on our profile) called The One That Got Away, it's really good! See y'all next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Breakthrough

**Dan POV**

~Earlier~

"I hope he's okay," PJ said.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know where he could be." I mumbled.

"Maybe you should go to the police station." He suggested.

"Yeah I probably should..."

"Take that weird note with you." He said. "If there's somebody behind this, they should be able to find them pretty quickly."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, they left behind two crucial pieces of DNA - a thumbprint and a blood sample. All the police has to do is send it to the lab and run the fingerprints and the blood sample and try to find a match." He explained.

"And what if they don't?" I said, half worried and half grumpy. "It's not like they record every single person ever."

"Just do it!" He sighed.

I left PJ's apartment with the note. After leaving Lana's, I decided to stop by and ask PJ or Chris if they've seen Phil at all. I was getting really worried now. It was going on 4+ hours since he left and I haven't been able to contact him at all. Sure, Phil and I go out randomly and for long periods of time, but he didn't _say_ anything as to where he was going. That and with the two scary notes, something fishy is going on here. I called the police station and told them what happened. The woman on the phone said that I should come in and show them the notes so that they can analyze it and try and find the person behind all this. I trudged down the street to a part of London I hadn't really been to before. I walked around for a bit until I finally found the police station (which sat behind me the whole time). I pushed through the doors and walked up to the desk. There was nobody in the building except for the woman at the desk: Natalie Teeger, her name plate read. She was thin and had short blonde hair and a motherly look to her. It was a slightly odd sight to see in a place as grim as a police station, but her appearance made me feel a little bit more comfortable.

"Hi, I'm Dan." I said quietly.

"Oh hey, glad you showed up. The guy who takes stuff to the lab leaves in a few minutes." She said.

I smiled and handed her the notes. She looked through them before putting them in a file and handing it to a man who came up behind her.

"Wow, that is really creepy looking." She said, shaking her head. "Like something from a scary movie."

"Tell me about it..." I sighed. "I'm scared out of my wits."

Why am I admitting that to some receptionist at the police station? I don't really like to talk about my feelings, the only person I'll open up to is Phil. But for some reason my mouth just felt like speaking.

"I'm sorry." She said with sympathy. "Is he your brother? He looks a lot like you in the picture you gave me."

"No... he's my husband." I said quietly. I felt like shrinking when I opened my mouth that time. Nobody else was here. But why was I so afraid? Normally I am proud to be married to Phil and I'm not afraid to show it publicly. But Phil's not here... he's the one that keeps me strong when I need help. How am I supposed to stay strong without him? The woman's eyes widened and her face changed slightly. It was a surprising look - not of disgust or fear, but almost... empathy? Like I just witnessed her heart break on her face.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." She mumbled. I looked down at my shoes.

"Yeah... I just don't know what to do. It's so weird. I would've heard from him by now, he hates going places without me." I said. Tears were forming in my eyes. Am I seriously going to have a breakdown in front of a random stranger? My brain said shut up but my mouth kept talking.

"I'm just scared." I said with a cracky voice. "I don't know who is sending us these notes or why. I just want Phil to come home! I don't know what's going on and I'm just so afraid that something bad is happening to him, I love him... so much."

I turned and started to walk away. I heard her voice speak quietly.

"I know what you mean."

I turned and looked at her - she had tears as well.

"Almost the same thing happened to me." She said quietly. "My husband, Mitch, was a Navy pilot. He was always so brave and so proud. But one day when he was flying over enemy territory, his plane was shot down. He and his crew survived, but he went missing shortly thereafter. His two crewmembers were picked up, but they searched for him for days and couldn't find him."

A couple stray tears rolled down my face and I felt my chest knot. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"I guess that's why I'm here." She said, gazing into the distance. "I just feel like I need to be strong while he's gone."

It was silent for a few minutes as we both quietly tried to recover our composure. She leaned across the desk and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, Dan, we'll find him. I promise." She said quietly.

"Thanks Natalie." I mumbled.

I trudged out of the police station still worried but feeling a glimmer of hope. I have to be strong for Phil. If something bad is happening to him, I need to be brave so I can save him. I promised him that I would always be there to protect him. That's my mission. I can't let him down. As I walked back home, I kept trying to build myself up in my head. I almost didn't notice my phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the name. Phil. My heart stopped - finally, he called back! I scrambled to answer it.

"Phil! I've been so worried about you! Where have you been?!" I said excitedly.

"I'm sorry Dan, I didn't... get to call you..." he said tensely. His voice was sort of echoey. Where was he?

"What?" Anyway, where are you? I've been worried sick!" I said.

"Um... it's kind of hard to explain over the phone. But I need your help. Could you meet me... uh... in the park by the fountain?" He said. I heard him make a slight muffled noise.

"The woods! I mean by the woods, sorry!" He said as if he was in pain.

"Are you okay Phil?" I asked him warily. He sounded... weird.

"I'm fine!" He chirped. "Just can you meet me there in like an hour? I kinda need your help."

"Okay." I said. "But when we're done you're not going by yourself anymore."

"Ok see you then!" He said, quickly hanging up.

What's going on? This doesn't sound like Phil. Common sense told me to go back to the police station and tell them what happened but my feet said no. I started walking quickly to the park, determined to help Phil. I have no idea what's going on, but I guess I'll find out soon enough. As I kept walking, a few minutes past I heard my phone ring again. It was Phil again. I answered.

"Dan! Help!" I heard him say in a desperate tone. "Disregard everything I previously said! Some creep attacked me and kidnapped me when I was on my way to GameStop! He's tied me up in the old abandoned warehouse off Industrial Lane. He's trying to lure you to the park for some reason!"

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine, but whatever you do, don't go to the park!" He stressed.

I looked around the part of town where I was, trying to determine some way to get to wherever Phil was. Suddenly I saw a street sign. "Industrial lane." I started running.

"I'm coming to rescue you." I said.

"For heavens sake, be careful!" He groaned at me.

"Don't worry, I'm coming." I reassured him. "And Phil... I love you."

He told me he loved me too and I hung up. I raced down the old, beat up street in search for this warehouse Phil mentioned. I've never been down here before, but apparently Phil has. I came across a large building - it was old and rusty and stood out like a sore thumb in contrast with the other buildings on the street. This must be it. I tried the main door but it was locked. Huh, figures. I looked around for a window at ground level but there wasn't one, and there's no way I would be able to climb up to a window above. There was an alley next to it and I ran down, searching for another door. I came across a smaller back door which was open ajar. Great, a way in. I started towards it when something caught my eye. A small rectangular window that sat flush against the ground was slightly open and I could peer inside. I saw a person. There wasn't much light, but I was almost sure it was Phil.

"Phil!" I hissed.

"Dan?" He replied.

"Oh thank god, I found you!" I sighed. I looked at him. From what I could see in the dim light, Phil was without a shirt and his hair was scraggly and messed up. I could see red lines on his shoulder. He was sitting on the ground with his hands behind him, looking like he was tied to a pole. My poor Phil... my heard broke at the sight of him like this but I knew I had to rescue him.

"Did you call the police?!" He asked in a whisper.

"Ummmm..."

"Dan!" He groaned.

"Don't worry, Phil, I found a way in, I'll get you out of here!" I said.

I ducked around the corner and pushed the back door open. I ran inside but I only got about 3 feet before smacking into something. Correction, _someone_. A tall, stocky, mean looking guy stood in the doorway.

"Looking for something, pretty boy?" he snarled.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing with Phil?!" I yelled.

I threw a punch to his face. He stepped back only just a bit. I tried to run past him but he reached out and grabbed me. I whipped my body around and tried to break free from his grasp. I threw my arm back trying to hit him in the head, but he blocked it and wrapped his thick arm around my neck. Holding me in a headlock, he covered my face with a damp cloth. I tried to pry myself free but I started to feel dizzy. I smelled something weird... chloroform? Everything started to go black. I fought as hard as I could to get out of his hold but it was no use.

"I'm...sorry...Phil..." I mumbled as I went down. Finally, everything disappeared and I blacked out.

* * *

**Sigh... Dan, you should'a called the police! Now look what you did. Longer chapter today! Hope you are enjoying it. In case you didn't get the obvious reference, the receptionist woman at the police station is based off Natalie Teeger from the tv show Monk. I love that show and I like Natalie better than Sharona (sorry Sharona fans lol...). Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and I'll see you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Two Prisoners

**Phil POV**

I sat and waited for Dan to come in and rescue me. He found the warehouse and saw me through a window near the ceiling. I prayed that he would be okay. I heard sounds of a scuffle outside. The guy must have come back. I really hope that Dan was able to get around him or something. Oh who am I kidding, this is Dan we're talking about, he's not exactly the strongest person ever. That guy could've easily overpowered Dan. I sighed. It's hopeless. We are both probably stuck in here. Why? That's what I wish I could find out. We didn't do anything to anybody, who exactly would hate us this much? If they were offended by our marriage, well then they could've just unsubscribed or something, I don't care.

A few minutes passed and no sign of Dan. I sighed and just closed my eyes. After a little while longer, I heard a door fling open. I looked up. I thought it was Dan, but it wasn't, it was the guy again. He looked like he was holding something. It was kind of large and it was draped over his shoulder. I tried to make out what it was in the dark. He came over to me. Suddenly he plopped the thing he was carrying on the ground next to me. I gasped - it wasn't a thing... It was Dan. He looked as if he was in the same condition as I was, but he was out like a light. He had bruises and his hair was all messed up. The guy wrapped the rope that bound Dan's hands around the same pole as I was tied to and stood up.

"Sorry but I'll be back later. Gotta meet up with the boss. Then we can begin the games." He said with an icy tone.

"What boss? Who is it? Can you at least tell me what's going on?" I asked.

He flung the heavy rope he was still holding around and hit me across the head, sending me crashing into Dan, who was still passed out.

"Please, can you just tell us?!" I begged, holding my head in my hands and hoping he doesn't do that again.

"Just shut it. You'll find out sooner or later. The boss might want a visit with ya." He said before turning and leaving.

I sighed and turned my attention to Dan. There wasn't much I could do with my hands tied behind my back, but I leaned my head up against his chest - he still had a pulse. I breathed a slight sigh of relief. He started to stir.

"Oh god, where am I?" He mumbled.

"Are you okay Dan?" I asked.

"Oh hey Phil," he said, leaning up against me sleepily. "Can you turn on a movie and get me a blanket? My head hurts."

"Dan, we're not at home." I said.

He looked around for a minute, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness and his mind clear up.

"Oh..." he mumbled.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"Well I went running in, ran into some guy, and he attacked me. I fought back but he tried to smother me and I blacked out. That's all I remember." He explained.

"You don't look too good." I said, looking him up and down.

"Neither do you." He replied.

I looked down, still wondering what the hell we were doing here and why all of this is going on. Dan turned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Phil. I probably should've been smarter and brought the police with me. I don't know why I didn't think. I was just afraid they would... that they would kill you if I didn't get there in time." He said softly.

I leaned over and kissed him. His lips pushed back and we just stayed there, enjoying an embrace we didn't know if we would get to experience again. We are, after all, totally subject to whatever that crazy guy wants to do to us.

"It's okay Dan. I don't know why this is happening. But we'll find a way out." I said.

He sighed and leaned against me. I felt like a prisoner and I didn't know why. I just want to go home. Our hands were close and I tried to reach out and hold his for comfort. I couldn't grab his hand though, there was a rope in the way. Suddenly I got an idea. I pulled and tugged at the rope that held Dan captive to the metal pole. After fiddling around, it finally came loose.

"What are you doing?" He asked, giving me a weird look.

"Try to scoot away." I said.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

He started to scoot across the floor and was surprised. His hands were still bound but the rope holding him down was gone.

He smiled at me. "You're tricky..." He snickered.

"Can you stand?" I asked him.

He had a hard time getting himself upright with his arms behind his back. He rolled over and stretched his arms out as far as he could, trying to loop his legs through his arms to get his hands to the front of him. I giggled slightly as I watched him struggle - that's not an easy feat with long legs. Finally though, he got his hands to the front of him and he stood up shakily.

"You're awesome." He said to me, smiling.

"Thanks. Now can you help me get this untied?" I said.

He bent down and tried to pull at the tight rope that held me down. He pulled at the knot, trying hard to get it untied despite his own hands still being bound together.

"Can you go any faster? I want to get out of here before the weirdo and the 'boss' comes back." I hissed.

"Just hold on! This isn't easy!" He grunted. "Who the hell tied a knot this fucking tight?"

"Just keep going. You're doing good." I sighed.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Eric walked up the flight of steps to the lair of the person he was taking orders from. He was tall, stocky, and wore a mean scowl. He had just caught Dan and kept him and Phil locked in the basement of the warehouse they were in. He wasn't quite sure what his boss wanted to do with them, but he was going to find out soon. He reached a door at the top of the steps. Nicki Minaj's voice from the song _Monster_ poured out of the room, adding a chilling effect to any visitor. He pushed the door open, revealing a woman seated at a desk with her laptop. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she wore a black catsuit. She looked half dark and murderous, half extremely strange. Eric shook his head - to be honest she looks like she's trying to audition for Catwoman.

"There you are." She said quietly. "I've been waiting. So? What happened?"

"Apparently emo kid managed to get a call for help to his pretty boy." Eric grunted. "He tried to sneak in and rescue him, but I happened to be there so I caught him."

"Did he get away?" She asked.

"Nope. He's locked down there with his stupid lover. That choforolof... _stuff_ that you gave me worked well."

"Chloroform..." she corrected, rolling her eyes. "And of course it did, it used to be used as a general anesthetic."

"So um... what are we gonna do now?" he asked.

"Oh this is the fun part." She said. "We'll leave them be for a little while, let them grow weak and desperate, then have a little fun. I wanna see the fear on their faces. I want to see it on their face when they realize they are about to meet their maker. I want to plot their demise! I want to squash them like they tried to squash me!"

Eric cocked his head. "Um wouldn't we get in trouble when we let them out after that?" He said, confused.

She stood up.

"Let them out? You think oh they won't go to the police or something if we let them out! I'm not going to 'let them out', dumbass! I'm going to kill them! They fucking ruined my life. They are getting everything that they deserve." She growled.

Eric stepped back a little as she approached him. She came face to face and glared into his eyes before speaking.

"And you're not chickening out anytime soon. We're in this together." She hissed.

He looked at her in slight fear before her face softened. She leaned in and kissed him gently before pulling away.

"Now you go down there and make sure they're not getting into anything. I heard a noise." She said.

He turned and walked back down the stairs. He shook his head - he loved her, but she was definitely crazy. Thinking back to his school days however reminded him of the hate he also had towards Dan and Phil. He heard more noise and activity coming from the basement, so he clenched his fists and burst in.

* * *

**Huh this is getting interesting. We are starting to reveal exactly who is behind this crazy plot. Also I've been thinking about the plot and while the story is not quite over yet, it is getting close. I wanted a bit of a longer one like Just Give Me A Reason but I guess maybe being slightly less chapters would make it a bit more manageable. Thoughts? Anyway thanks for reading and also for your reviews! I love reading your reviews and replying :D**


	10. Update Not A Chapter

**NOT A CHAPTER - IMPORTANT UPDATE**

Hello all you followers, I wanted to apologize for not updating quite as soon and leaving it at a cliffhanger... I am having internet problems, my modem is broken and it keeps going out and today I spent the whole day without internet (oh my god it was terrible I am having withdrawals). Anyway SO sorry I left ya hanging but my replacement modem is coming soon (free because I yelled at tech support :D ) Also tomorrow I'm going with my mom while she goes to a meeting of some sort for work I guess but the lobby has ridiculously fast internet so I'll try to write while I'm there!

An update on Dan and Phil: It's a pretty bad situation right now and I don't think they're going to get out of it okay. It's gonna get pretty desperate and a familiar person might be able to save them but if she doesn't get there in time, well... things could be bad. A sneak peek for you if you will :P

Also Phil tweeted me today and when I finally saw it a little bit earlier I screamed as high as a guy can probably scream. Yeah it might seems insignificant but seriously, it is OMFG OMFG OMFG I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY AND CRYING AND LAUGHING AND DYING I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO. So I will need some time to recover...

And here's a funny story to keep you waiting: I was hanging out with my friend who is deaf (yes I know sign language :D ) and we were at Target and this girl started flirting with him... well he was flirting back and when she went to talk to him I literally found myself standing in the middle of them interpreting their entire conversation back and forth in the middle of the store... hashtag AWKWARD! What is my life. If you are wondering, yes he got her number... doubt this one would last as a relationship though as she doesn't know ASL at all and I am NOT following them around everywhere xD (oh god interpreting sexytimes STOP IT brain, STOP IT!)

Anyway I hope to have something up soon, sorry about the delay! Hugz!

~Jovie


	11. Chapter 11 - The Truth Is Revealed

**Dan POV**

I finally managed to get Phil untied from the pole. He started to stand up but he froze. We heard footsteps coming our way. I ducked off into the shadows of the dark room. Phil looked around for me but he stayed put on the ground where he was. A door flung open somewhere and the guy came rushing in.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" he barked at Phil.

"I... I don't know!" Phil said.

"You're kidding me..." He grumbled as he reached over for the whip he had used to hit Phil with earlier. Before he could snap it however, I snuck over behind him and swung my arms as fast and as hard as I could. With both my fists together, I hit him on the back of the head, sending him falling to the ground. He seemed out but it might not last long so Phil and I had to work quick. Phil ran over to me and untied the rope around my hands.

"Let's get out of here!" he shouted, grabbing my hand. We ran towards what we thought was the door but it was a dead end. It was too dark in here to see

"I thought that was the main door!" He grumped.

"I know I came through a back door," I said. "It was over by that window."

We ran towards the window to try and find the back door. It should've been just a few feet away from it. As I was running, something wrapped around my leg and pulled me to the ground. I grunted as I hit the floor hard. The guy stood up and started to run towards me and Phil. Phil turned around and saw him, and using his long legs he blindly threw a kick at the guy, coincidentally (should I say miraculously?) right between the legs. He wheezed and bent down in obvious pain. Phil laughed at his accomplishment. But this guy was tough, he wasn't going to go down so easily.

"Phil, watch out!" I shouted.

_Wham_!

The guy threw a fast hard punch to Phil's face. I heard the impact as if a meteor just smashed into the ground. Phil staggered backwards in shock before finally collapsing on the floor. Deep red blood poured out of his nose, which I figured was broken. Phil didn't move at all, apparently knocked out. I just prayed he was knocked out and nothing worse.

"Phil!" I screamed. I wasn't sure whether to run over and help my poor boy or if I should try and take out this guy. I ran over to Phil, but our enemy blocked my path. I charged right into him, trying to knock him down. He pushed back, and grabbing me by the throat, slammed me against the wall.

"Enough playing, bitch! Or I will fucking take care of you right now, is that what you want?!" He shouted.

"Let go of me, jackass!" I struggled to yell over the grip he had on my neck. He pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"I said shut it!" He growled. I gasped and tried to wriggle away. I jerked my body sideways just as he went to plunge the knife into my chest. Fortunately I moved at the right time and he missed. Unfortunately, he still had a good grip on me so I didn't get far, and instead the blade went into my arm. I screamed at the sharp pain and looked down to see blood running out of the wound and down my arm. Suddenly though, the guy fell backwards. Phil had woken up and jumped on the guy's back, wrapping the leather whip around his neck and pulling him down. The guy tried to fight back but Phil stood behind him with a pretty good grip on the whip he used to choke him and finally the guy blacked out.

"Dan! Are you okay?!" He cried.

"Gah, no! I need something to stop this bleeding!" I groaned.

He ripped off a piece of the now-fainted guy's shirt and wrapped it tight around my arm. Blood sort of seeped through, but it seemed like it helped suppress a little bit of the bleeding. He grabbed my hand and we started to run.

"We've got to get out of here!" He gasped. "We need to find you a hospital now!"

"Freeze." An icy voice said from behind us. We heard a click - definitely a click from the sound of a gun being loaded. We froze and turned around slowly. A slender woman in a sleek black outfit pointed the pistol at us. I studied her face. I really think I know her from somewhere. Then the shocking truth dawned on me. Everything made sense.

"G...Grace?" Phil said, shivering.

"Hey baby." She cooed in a sinister tone.

"You!" I growled.

"That's right, honey. I'm the one behind this." She said, smiling coyly.

"But why! We never did anything to you!" Phil said.

"Yes you did!" She shouted, making me and Phil jump back. We were holding each other by now.

"You totally ruined my fucking life." She growled. "Your stupid fans won't leave me alone. Constantly hounding me on the internet and in real life. Death threats. I'm not going to put up with it! They're stupid, stupid people and I hate them as much as I hate you."

"We left you alone after that stupid incident!" Phil replied. "But even then you kind of deserved it."

"Shut up. Nobody asked you, bastard." She grumped.

"Hey!" I yelled, stepping forward. "Leave him alone you stupid bitch!"

She clicked the gun again. "Try it and see what happens."

I froze. Phil squeezed my hand while she continued.

"Even before all that stupid mess, I hated you. I sort of fell in love with Phil but that was a stupid mistake. I had a much better image and when we were dating you really dragged me down. You made me miss parties, friends ditched me because I was hanging out with you, and your stupid quirkiness just embarrassed me every damn day. I hated it."

"You... you mean... you've always hated me... just for being me?" He said softly. His voice was cracking and I could see tears in his eyes.

"Yeah. And Dan didn't make it better either. I thought I might do better with Dan but no, he wasn't into me. And you, Phil, were always putting him over me. I hated it. That's one of the reasons I started to not like you was because you always ignored me. Wouldn't let me be in a Youtube video. Wouldn't stop making videos when I asked you to. Always putting Dan over me. I was so sick of it! And after your stupid publicity stunt, my hatred and wrath and contempt just grew and grew until I couldn't take it anymore. _I wanted you dead if it was the last thing I do_." She said. Her last words sent chills down my spine.

"So then why are we here?" I finally asked after the cold silence that followed her monologue.

"Because I wanted you to feel fear and pain. The same kind that I felt when I Was running for my life away from your stupid fangirls." She answered coldly.

"Um... what are you going to do with us?" Phil asked, still trembling slightly.

"Whaddya think?" She snipped.

I sighed. I squeezed Phil's hand and looked over at him. He as looking at the ground. If this is really it, I thought, at least I'm with Phil. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I suddenly felt so defenseless. So weak. Like there was nothing I could do. Are we both really going to die? Phil spoke softly and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Grace... I'm sorry." He said. I looked at him in surprise, but he continued. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I wish you would've just talked to me when you were having a problem with me."

She put her hands on her hips - this could be a good sign, at least she isn't pointing that gun at us anymore. Phil saw this opportunity to continue.

"While we were dating Grace, I did love you. I enjoyed being with you. But Youtube is my career, and I'm sorry you thought I was putting it over you. And Dan, well back then he was like my brother, I was always there to help him when he needed it. I'm sorry that me being in love with Dan upset you after we broke up. I'm sorry that we told our fans about what happened. We just felt like somebody should know. I didn't encourage them to chase you and stalk you all the time, but I probably should've thought of that before we said anything. I'm sorry that you just felt this way the whole time. I wish you would've just talked to me. I wasn't against you calling me and just telling me about the problem and seeing if I could fix it. I'm a nice person, I like to think that I am. I didn't think it would come down to this..."

Her face seemed to soften, and her hands that were on her hips now drooped at her side. I looked at Phil, who had a genuine expression on his face. Grace looked at the ground for a minute and then looked back up at us.

"Thank you Phil. But I can't accept your apology yet. Because... well... there's something I need to do first." She said quietly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This!"

_BANG!_

She fired the gun after her snappy answer. The loud bang echoed through the huge empty warehouse. I jumped back, trying to grab Phil's hand and pull him out of the way. But when I looked over at Phil, he collapsed and fell to the ground. A hole went through his shirt and blood began to pour out onto the ground.

"PHIL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran over to him as he laid on the cold floor. I tried to shake him awake but he wasn't responding. I didn't know how to treat a bullet wound, so I had no idea what to do. Tears fell quickly from my eyes as I continued shouting his name in a total panic.

"Now it's your turn, pretty boy." She hissed.

Suddenly the big door at the front burst open, sending light pouring into the warehouse.

"Police! Drop the gun! Get on your knees and put your hands in the air!" They yelled.

Officers rushed in as she flung the gun on the ground and reluctantly put her hands in the air. Two of them tackled her and handcuffed her while another ran over to me. He took one look at Phil and yelled into his radio.

"We need a medic in here, stat!"

"What's going on?! How did you guys get here!" I said. Everything was happening too fast. There was a total frenzy on Grace, paramedics were lifting Phil onto a stretcher and wheeling him to an ambulance. I ran with them when one of the medics stopped me.

"Whoa, son, what happened to your arm?" she asked.

"Wow, I totally forgot about that. The guy stabbed me there!" I said. I was so focused on Phil that I forgot about my own injury.

"Well you got it wrapped up nice but we need to get you to hospital now." She said. Another ambulance pulled up and she motioned for me to get in.

"Dan!" a familiar voice shouted. Natalie came running over to me along with a girl about my age. I looked at her for a minute when I realized it was Lana.

"Dan! She figured it out!" Natalie gasped.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?!" Lana exclaimed, looking at my arm.

"Yeah whatever, I'm just worried about Phil!" I said, tears still falling quickly down my face.

"You need to get in, son." The paramedic said. I sat on the stretcher as the ambulance doors closed. I looked out the window at the police arresting Grace and the guy who was with her. Then I looked at Lana, who seemed to be crying as well. Natalie was hugging her as she watched the ambulances drive away.

"Just lay down and relax, we need to get that wound cleaned and some IVs going. You're not in too good of a condition." She said.

"But Phil! What about Phil?! Will he be okay?" I asked in distress.

She sighed. "I really don't know. I'm not in that ambulance. But just calm down. I've got your IV hooked up and I'm gonna give you some pain killers to help you calm down and also to take the edge off when I'm cleaning your wound."

I laid back and stared at the ceiling. My heart was pounding as she and another paramedic began looking me over and taking care of my injuries. I was too worried about Phil. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I closed my eyes to try and stop all my tears from falling. The painkillers must have begun to take effect, because I could slightly feel myself relaxing. Combine them with all the crazy activity going on, I suddenly felt extremely tired. I didn't want to fall asleep, I wanted to be there for Phil. But I just didn't know what to do. While I laid there I just prayed. I prayed that Phil would survive and be okay and that we can go home and be happy.

"I love you Phil." I muttered, just before falling asleep.

* * *

**Um wow this is a lot going on! Finally they have been rescued, but what will happen to Phil? I promise I will get the next chapter out faster than I did this one. Our story is beginning to wrap up, I hope you enjoyed it. There are a few more chapters to go, but we're almost there. Thanks for all your reviews and so sorry for being late, I was having internet issues as my previous note explained. Thanks again, love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Waking Up

**Dan POV**

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. My head hurt and I felt super foggy. When I finally managed to open my eyes I blinked and looked around the room. It took me a while to figure out where I was. As I glanced around the sterile white room it dawned on me that I was in hospital. Everything that happened yesterday started to come back to me. Being trapped in that empty warehouse with Phil. Trying to escape but only being cornered by Grace. Ugh, how I hate her. But then I remembered one important detail that made my heart stop. She shot Phil. The bullet went right into his chest. During that split second before he collapsed to the ground, I remember seeing the fear in his eyes. His face when he realized that he was about to possibly get a taste of death. And then when he collapsed, seeing my poor Phil lying on the cold hard ground like that... it brought tears back to my eyes. I didn't protect Phil. I promised him I would. But I failed. And now he's hurt. I sighed. I don't even know where he is right now. He's probably in a more intensive care room than I am, all I had was a stab wound. I heard footsteps outside my door, and I saw the face of a doctor through the little window. She came in.

"Well hello, you're awake. I'm Dr. Kroger." She said, smiling.

"Hi..." I mumbled, still feeling pretty droopy.

"I'm just going to change your bandage and make sure everything there is okay." She said. A nurse walked in to assist her.

"Wait," I said. "What about Phil? Is he okay? Can I see him?"

Dr. Kroger and the nurse exchanged glances before looking at me. I'm not stupid, I knew what those faces meant. They had a _looks like you're gonna have to tell him_ kind of expression, just like your parents do when you ask them a tough question.

"Dan..." she said softly. "I'm terribly sorry, but... Phil didn't make it."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry. He was responsive in the ambulance but when he arrived here he already had lost a lot of blood and had severe internal trauma. He spoke to us for a little while but then he suddenly coded out. We tried the best we could, but he didn't respond at all. Finally we checked his vitals again to confirm that he passed." The nurse said quietly.

"He...died?" I said with a lump in my throat. She nodded. Both women had grave expressions on their faces.

"No." I whispered, laying back and closing my eyes. No! It just can't be true! This has to be a horrible joke. Such a deja vu... it reminds me of that dream I had. The dream where I was running to find Phil in hospital but it was already too late and he died just after I got there. Maybe it was like some horrible prophecy - like the fact that I was running trying to even get there was like me trying to protect Phil... but failing. Tears built up under my eyelids and I let out a single quiet sob. My breath was already shaking when I felt a hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry Dan." She whispered.

I tried to speak but I ended up making some sort of gurgly noise. My tears were running down my face and I was sniffling a lot, which prompted her to hand me a tissue.

"Also Dan, shortly before he died, he told us to make sure that if you pulled through to give you a message." She said.

I looked at her expectantly.

"He wanted us to tell you that he loved you more than life itself, and that no matter where you are or what you do, he'll always be by your side. He wanted us to give this to you." She said, pausing to place an object in my hand. It was Phil's wedding ring. My chest felt like somebody just grabbed my heart, tossed it around, and put it back in upside down. I looked at his ring, holding it close to my face. I closed my hand around it as tight as I could, rolled onto my side, and cried into my pillow. I sobbed harder than I have ever done before.

"Dan?" I heard my mother's voice. I ignored it. I didn't want anybody to be near me. The only person I wanted was Phil.

* * *

"Dan?" I heard again. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I blinked my eyes open, which felt heavy and droopy - and wet from crying. I looked at my hand, which was still tightly clenched in a fist. I opened it, but Phil's ring was gone. I rolled over and looked out into the room. The brightness from the light hurt my eyes so it was hard to see at first. My parents and my brother were standing next to my bed watching me.

"What?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Are you feeling okay?" my mum asked me. "You were rolling around in your sleep and you looked like you were crying."

"Uh... no. My eyes hurt from the light and it made them all watery." I said, waving my hand as if I was just brushing it off. My brother was texting, my dad seemed to buy it, but my mum had this look on her face like _yeah right_. I rolled my eyes. I was about to ask where Phil was when the doctor came in.

"Good morning!" She chirped. "How are you doing?"

"Okay I guess. I'm really tired and my head hurts." I replied.

"Well that's understandable. You had a minor concussion and the painkillers can make you sleepy, so after we change your bandages we'll let you get some rest." She said.

"How is his wound?" my mum asked, still wearing her worried expression.

"He got pretty lucky, it missed any important blood vessels and isn't infected, so you should be outta here in no time." She said cheerily.

My mum sighed with relief.

"We'll go outside and let you get some rest, Dan. I love you." She said, kissing me lightly on the forehead. My family left the room and the doctor started changing the bandage around my arm. When she finished, she started to leave when I remembered something.

"Wait, where is Phil? How is he?" I said, hoping to get an answer that was very different from the apparent bad dream I had.

"Oh he's over here," she said, pointed to the other side of the room. My parent's were standing on the side of my bed blocking my view, so I didn't see Phil in bed over there at first. He was sleeping soundly.

"He got out of surgery a little bit ago. He was extremely fortunate. The bullet missed his heart and important arteries and veins, it simply hit some tissue so he might be sore for a little while. We got the bullet out fairly quick and there's not a large risk of infection, but he's on medication to help prevent that." she explained.

I started to get up to go see him but she stopped me.

"Sorry, but you need to stay in bed for a little while, no strenuous activity." She said. "Besides, he's still sleepy from the anesthesia so he probably won't be awake anytime very soon."

I sighed and reluctantly laid back down. She scribbled some stuff on a clipboard by the end of the bed and walked out. I peeked out the window by the door to watch when she went around the corner. When she did, I crawled out of bed and walked over to Phil's. I sat on the side of his bed and held his hand. He looks so adorable when he's sleeping. I felt so relieved that he's okay. Why does my brain plague me with horrible dreams like those? Maybe it was from all the stress. I don't know. I just watched his chest rise and fall slowly as he slept. I gently brushed the hair out of his face and looked around the room quickly - nobody is watching. I leaned down and lightly placed a kiss onto his soft lips.

"I love you." I whispered. His mouth very slightly curled into a smile. I smiled back and squeezed his hand before going back to my bed. Just before I was about to climb in, I heard his voice.

"I love you too Dan."

I turned around, finding him smiling at me. I came back over and sat on his bed again.

"Do you want to get in?" He asked, patting the pillow. "I bet it's cold in that hospital gown.

I walked over to the door and peeked out the window. I guess my parents had gone downstairs. I slipped the do-not-disturb sign into the window and crawled into bed with Phil. I didn't necessarily want the doctor to come back to check on us and then scold me for getting up. I slid my arm around Phil's middle. He laid on his back to keep from hurting his shoulder. I laid my head next to his on the pillow and ran my fingers through his hair. As we sat in beautiful silence, I felt a tear escape my eye and slide down my face.

"What's wrong, Dan?" He asked softly. I sighed.

"I... I just... I came so close to losing you." I mumbled.

"But you didn't." He said.

"I know. But I had another really bad dream while I was asleep from the meds. You didn't make it, and when I woke up the doctor had to tell me what happened. Then she gave me your wedding ring and told me you wanted me to have it." I said, sniffling.

"That's so sad! Dan, you're gonna make me cry."

"Sorry."

He leaned over and kissed me softly.

"Well that didn't happen," he consoled. "It's just a dream. None of it is real."

"Anyway, I wanted to say thank you for being there. Thank you for protecting me." He smiled.

"No I didn't. I failed. She hurt you and I couldn't stop her." I said sadly.

"But you were the one who rescued me even though she did hurt me."

"I didn't do that..." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Well then what did happen? I was kinda knocked out most of the time." He asked.

"Um, I remember just after she shot you, she was aiming for me, but then the police came running in and tackled her. Then they came and put you in an ambulance and told me to get in one too because of my arm. Then I just kinda blacked out after that." I told him.

"So how did they get there? Somebody must have told them." He said quizzically.

"Lana..." I whispered, remembering that Lana and Natalie were standing outside, watching everything unfold.

"Really?" He said, yawning. He looks tired.

"Actually, yeah. I don't know how, but she saved us." I said in surprise. I watched him yawn again and I ruffled his hair.

"You look tired, I'll let you sleep. We can talk more about it later or tomorrow." I said, getting up.

"Do you have to leave?" He said, flashing his gorgeous blue eyes like pleading puppy eyes.

"As much as I want to stay, I have to get up because the doctor told me to stay in bed and I don't want her to come in and start giving me a lecture." I grumbled.

He looked broken-hearted.

"Don't look at me like that! You'll make me start crying again!" I laughed.

"Okaaaay..." He said with a slight smile.

"I'll be right over here. 5 feet away from you." I reassured him.

I climbed back into bed and laid down. It was quiet for a while so I figured he must have fallen asleep. Just before I started to drift off I heard him talk.

"I love you so much Dan."

"I love you too, my amazing Phil."

* * *

**I. Am. So. Sorry! I have to admit this chapter made me teary as I was writing it. Again sorry for the feelsplosion! The first part of this chapter might have sent you in a tizzy but believe me, there was an alternate version of this chapter that was much much worse and you will thank me (and connor for talking me out of it) for not posting it!**

**Anyway I'm glad I'm getting back to posting regularly. We have a few more chapters to go and then it will be over :( But I'm working on a sequel for this trilogy so I'll tell you about it in the End Credits of this story. Thanks so so much for all your beautiful reviews! I just want to give all of you hugs! :3**


	13. Chapter 13 - Thanks

**Phil POV**

I sat in the hospital bed eating a waffle - it wasn't necessarily the greatest I've ever had but I'll take it. It has been a few days since we first arrived here, and today we are finally allowed to go home. My shoulder was still a little sore from where the bullet went in, but besides that I was feeling much better. I looked over at Dan who was flipping through the TV channels, obviously bored. He's been anxious to go home and he probably could've left before I can but he refuses to leave my side. It's cute, really, it just makes me love him even more.

"We get to go home today, Dan!" I said.

"I know, I can't wait." He replied.

"What are you going to do at home that's so much more interesting?" I asked him. "To be honest we kind of do the same thing there that we do here."

"I just hate hospitals..." he mumbled.

There was a knock at the door. Dan told them to come in. Lana entered along with a woman I've never seen before. Was it her mother? I don't think so, she didn't really look like her.

"How's it going, Dan? Are you guys feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, we get to go home today." He said. He looked over at me, and noticing I was rather confused he introduced her.

"Oh Phil, this is Natalie. She was the person I talked to at the police station about trying to find you. Well... before I got kidnapped anyway." He said.

"Hi." I said to her. She was nice enough looking. But what was Lana doing here? I didn't think Dan liked her anymore. I certainly don't like Grace anymore.

"Well we came to see how you were doing, but I wanted to tell you that Lana was the one who figured out what was going on." She said.

"Really?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah," Lana said. "Dan came by my apartment looking for you. Well actually he was looking for Grace, thinking she would know where you were. I didn't know where either of you were but it got me thinking. Since my aunt Natalie works at the police station I figured I'd ask her and see if she knows anything about you guys disappearing."

"Well when Dan dropped the note off at the station," Natalie explain, "we ran it through some labs and found a match for the blood and the fingerprints. It belonged to a guy named Eric Pringle, who coincidentally had a couple of minor felonies under his belt, but we couldn't find him, his address wasn't valid."

"That's when I asked and Natalie told me that the guys name was Eric, I knew that Grace was dating him, so one day I followed him home from the store and saw where he went. I did a little snooping and saw him talking to Grace and overheard their conversation that they... That they wanted to hurt you... So I came running back to tell the police." Lana finished.

"And when we put two and two together, we got a match and busted in." Natalie said.

"Wow, so you guys were the ones that saved us?" I said.

Natalie's cell phone rang.

"Oh, this is my daughter Julie. I need to take this, I'll be right back..." She said, stepping out the door and leaving us alone with Lana.

"Phil, I've already told Dan but I feel like I want to tell you as well." she said. "I'm really sorry for what happened. For what happened in the past but also for what happened just recently. It was mostly Grace's idea to split you guys up back then, and I went along with it but now I regret every minute of it. I do honestly love you guys. I love you like a friend, and it just tore me apart on the inside to know how much we hurt you. I felt really bad, and I just want to apologize for putting you through so much pain."

"Thanks Lana. That really means a lot to me." I said softly.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Natalie got off the phone and motioned for Lana to leave with her.

"Well, I have to go, but if you guys ever need anything don't be afraid to ask, I'll gladly do anything to try and redeem myself." She said.

"Thanks Lana." Dan said.

We watched them leave the hospital. I looked over at Dan who was getting ready to check out of here. I had my normal clothes on by now, so I went to put on some shoes and make my hair look presentable. As I brushed my hair in the mirror, Dan came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Even though it was just a couple of days of this torture, I really missed Dan's touch.

"I can't wait to be back home and comfortable with you, Philly." He said quietly.

"I know. I'm not even sure what I would want to do when we get back - just enjoy the peace and quiet while we can I guess." I replied.

"Oh I suppose we can have a nice and 'quiet' evening together..." Dan mumbled in my ear.

"Now, you're a naughty boy." I said, scolding him and laughing at him at the same time.

"Oh be quiet, you know you want it." He teased.

"Dan, shush! Not right now, I know you're just being flirtatious but seriously, we're in hospital... How sexy is a hospital? I mean really." I said, turning bright red.

"Whatever." He laughed.

When I finished getting ready, we went out to the front desk and signed our release papers. We didn't need any sort of prescriptions or medications so we are free to go home and enjoy ourselves. We pushed the button on the lift and waited impatiently. When the doors opened we got in. We were the only ones in the car. Dan looked around for a minute and suddenly grabbed my head and pulled me into a very passionate kiss. He wrapped his fingers around mine, leaning into me and roughly pushing his tongue forward through my lips. I didn't expect such roughness from him but since the past few days, we were in fear for your lives, and I guess just was just grateful that he can even kiss me at all. I could feel my face flushing red - I was enjoying his dominant attitude but I was praying that the lift doors wouldn't open until we got to the bottom! When we finally broke for air, my eyes glanced up to the corner of the ceiling.

"Hey Dan, I get the feeling we're being watched..." I giggled.

"Oh god, I hope they're not recording this." He laughed, shaking his head.

When the lift arrived at the ground floor, I quickly fixed my hair that he messed up and we walked out. As we went through the lobby, a man in a suit walked up to us.

"Hi, are you Dan and Phil?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Dan said, looking at me awkwardly.

"I'm Randy Disher, reporter for the local news team. Is it alright if I ask you a couple questions about this incident?" He said.

"Wait, how do you know about what happened?" I asked him, surprised.

"Well when we received reports of a kidnapping, we investigated and found that you were involved and the suspect is being put on trial later today. Would you mind giving us your opinion or story on what happened?" He explained.

"I'm sorry, but I-" I started, but Dan cut me off.

"Actually, yeah, I would." He said.

* * *

**Hey guys! New chapter for you! I can't believe we're already here, next chapter is the last one :/ I'll have a bonus chapter going up around the same time with it, similar to the bonus chapter I made for Just Give Me A Reason. Anyway, hope you enjoyed some nice fluffy fluff after all the drama and horror. The next chapter will be interesting - we'll see a return of Connor's writing so I think you can guess where that will be going :P Thanks so much for reviewing and reading :D **


	14. Chapter 14 - Dangerously In Love

**~Just an alert that there is smut in this chapter, so be forewarned!~**

**Phil POV**

I shuffled around while Dan talked to the reporter. I was surprised that he actually wanted to reveal our personal happenings to the world, especially to like the news, because would really be broadcasting it. Not just to our fans but to the whole country basically. Yet, he talked on.

"We had trouble with her before," he explained. "She was stalking us and we finally managed to get rid of her shortly before we got married. I guess that is what motivated her to do something like this. I've known her for a while and I can tell you that she is definitely crazy enough to be capable of planning and doing something like this."

"How did it all start?" the reporter asked.

"Well one day we found a note in our door that was a death threat. It was written in blood and it really freaked us out. But after a while nothing happened. Until Phil went to go to GameStop, he was kidnapped by her accomplice. When I noticed he was missing, I went to the police and gave them the letter, but I found out where Phil was and went to go rescue him but they got me too. We tried to escape but that's when she came down and found us. That Eric guy beat us up pretty bad but she was the one that shot at Phil. She was aiming at me too, but the police burst in just before she did anything." Dan told him.

"That's an amazing story. Not a good amazing mind you, it just makes a person go 'wow'. I'm sorry all that happened. Well anyway, thank you very much for talking with us today." The reported said.

Dan smiled and turned around back to me. He took my hand and we walked out of the hospital lobby and into the fresh air. It hit me by surprise, I hadn't been outside in a long time. It was so nice to get away from all that freakish mess. It was only a couple of days, but it was a couple of days in hell. Not to mention the fact that I almost died and Dan would've been crushed.

"Dan, if I wouldn't have made it, what would you do?" I asked him thoughtfully. For some reason I was just curious.

"Wow, Phil, I don't know. To be honest, I don't think I could make it without you. I mean, I am capable of living on my own, but having you taken away from me so harshly would've been horrible. I think I probably would've ended up killing myself or being admitted to a mental hospital or something." He said.

"I'm sorry, baby." I replied quietly, squeezing his hand and leaning my head on his shoulder. We are used to being public about showing affection for each other by now, and we aren't worried at all what other people think. It makes me happy to at least make loving gestures without worrying. After all, I love Dan so much.

"I just love you too much." He said.

"I was just thinking that."

"Aren't you sweet?" He cooed.

"Anyway, is there anything we need while we're in town?" I asked.

"No, I just want to go home. I can order a Chinese and we can just enjoy our evening together. I want to spend time with you." He said.

"You seem clingy," I laughed.

"I almost lost you, Phil." He said seriously. "I'm just a bit shaken up inside. That feeling where you know it didn't happen but it almost did."

It was quiet for a while before I finally broke the silence by telling him that I loved him and even if something did happen to me, I would never leave him. He smiled and kissed me gently before pushing open the door to our apartment building. We walked up the stairs and went inside - it felt so good to be home! Everything was exactly as we left it the day I disappeared. Dan went to the living room and plopped on the couch with his phone to order Chinese. I went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Dan, you left the taps running!" I exclaimed.

"Shit! Are you serious?" He said, jumping up.

"I'm just kidding!" I laughed.

"Now why would you do that?" He scolded, shaking his head.

He returned to his position on the couch. Shortly afterwards, the doorbell rang and I answered it. I paid the check and brought our food in. Chinese might not be too fancy but its better than hospital food. I made myself comfortable next to Dan and we ate in silence. Not an awkward silence, just quietly enjoying each others company. Dan flipped over to the news channel. I wondered why he was putting the television on this channel but I soon found out when the breaking news report came on screen.

"Our story highlight of the day, a local young woman is being charged with attempted murder after she tried to pull off a bizarre plot of revenge against her ex boyfriend and his husband," the news anchor said.

"You sure you wanted to tell them this?" I asked Dan.

"Yeah. It makes it easy to get the message out there." He replied.

"The suspect, Grace Adkins along with her accomplice Eric Pringle, are accused of kidnapping and the attempted murder of her ex boyfriend Phillip Lester and his husband Daniel Howell, two famous YouTube personas that are better known as Amazing Phil and Dan Is Not On Fire." The anchor continued. "They kidnapped the two and locked them up inside an abandoned warehouse on Industrial Lane. When the two tried to escape, Pringle attacked and while fighting back, Adkins shot Phillip Lester in the chest. Their injuries were later discovered to be non life-threatening and both were released from the hospital today and are doing just fine."

She continued. "We spoke with them as they left hospital. They would like to inform everybody that they are doing alright now and thank everyone for their concern, but also to please respect their privacy at this time as they are currently dealing with getting back on their feet. We will have more later when we find out what the final verdict will be for Adkins and Pringle."

"Wow, that was quite a story." I said. I was leaning onto Dan's chest now, as both of us had finished eating.

"I know. I'm so pissed off at her. I was so afraid that I lost you." He mumbled, pulling me close to him so that I could feel his chest vibrate as he talked.

"I'm sorry that you're so worried about that. But don't be, I'm not gone." I comforted.

"I love you, Philly." He said, leaning down to kiss me. We laid in an embrace on the couch for a little while until I finally got up.

"It's getting late so I'm gonna go have a shower... I'll be back soon." I said quietly, thinking he might have been asleep. He wasn't.

"Okay. I'll meet you in my room I guess." He mumbled, stretching after I got off of him and stood up.

I turned the water on a really warm setting - I enjoy hot showers, they help me relax. I got in and just let the water consume my body with its warm bliss. I let my mind empty of its thoughts as I washed. I enjoyed feeling so comfortable and relaxed after being tortured so horribly. I felt bad for Dan too. He really was plagued with those horrible thoughts that he might have lost me. My poor baby. I love him so much. He tried the best that he could to protect me, and even though we were caught anyway, he still vowed to keep me safe. That's one thing that I really love about him, he's very caring. Not to mention quite attractive. While I let my thoughts of my beautiful Dan swim around in my head, I didn't notice myself getting semi hard. Dan and I haven't done anything in a while, so maybe tonight he'll be up for a little action? Oh, probably not, he seemed really tired. I don't want to make him feel ill the next day from being exhausted.

I switched the water off and dried off. I pulled on some pajama pants but skipped a shirt as it was somewhat warm tonight and I figured I wouldn't need it. When I walked down the hall I stuck my head into the lounge to see if Dan was still in there. He wasn't, he must've gone to bed. I walked quietly to his room, trying not to wake him up. I gently pushed open the door and found him standing by his bed, checking something on his phone. He was dressed exactly as I was, and seeing his beautifully tanned body made me slightly aroused again, but I quickly tried to will it away.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm okay, why?" He said.

"You just seemed tired earlier and I was wondering if you didn't feel well." I replied.

"I was just thinking about you." He said with a slight smirk.

"You're so cute," I laughed.

~smut begins~

He giggled and pulled me into a hug. It sent shivers down my spine when our bare skin touched. He gently pressed his lips to mine and we just stayed like that for what felt like forever. Dan ran his fingers down my back and traced patterns while I gently toyed with his hair. It felt so warm and so wonderful, I really missed his touch. My hard on was in no condition ready to go away, and I was sure that Dan could feel it grinding into him through these light pajama pants.

"You must be excited..." He snickered. He ran his hands down and groped my member through my pajamas. I moaned at his sudden movement, and he took this as a good sign to continue. He gently pushed me onto the bed and tugged my trousers off. I was hard and ready to go. I could see the tent that was forming in his pants, and he quickly threw off his own pajamas. While I laid on the bed, he lowered his head down and took my member in his mouth. He played around with it with his tongue, hitting all the right spots and making me gasp and wiggle. He brought his fingers up to my mouth and told me to suck and I obeyed. I flicked my tongue seductively around the three fingers he inserted into my mouth, knowing what was to come soon. Dan began taking me in deeper and deeper until he was gracefully deep throating my entire length. I moaned louder as my orgasm built up. He could sense this and started to move his mouth quicker. I bucked my hips forward and gasped loudly, releasing into his throat. He dutifully swallowed all of my cum and smiled at me.

I panted heavily after my release as he took his fingers, wet from my saliva, and massaged my opening, getting it ready for him to enter. Dan and I had done this a few times, but all those times I was the one who topped because he seemed to enjoy the pleasure so much. Today is going to change that.

"Fuck Phil, you're so amazing," he mumbled.

"So are you..." I breathed.

"Are you ready?"

"More than ever."

He pushed into me slowly at first, then he pulled out. He pushed in faster this time, and built up speed with each thrust. I'll admit that it was quite painful at first, but it quickly turned into an amazing feeling that I just can't describe. He panted and moaned as he pushed, obviously having great pleasure. It made me feel good, not just the physical pleasure, but the fact that I was helping him to enjoy himself so much.

"Fuck Phil, you're so tight..." He gasped.

He laid on top of me as he thrust, resting his head on my chest. I wrapped one arm around his waist, jacking myself with the other. He leaned forward and crashed his lips into mine. Our tongues fought for dominance but I let him win. I really enjoyed his loving embrace while he pumped back and forth. His warmth that covered me made me feel safe and loved. I felt like I didn't need to worry about anything in the world, that I am just fine in my handsome lover's arms.

"Shit I'm getting close..." He moaned loudly.

"Me too." I mumbled.

He began grunting louder with his thrusts as his own orgasm built. As he gasped louder and louder, he suddenly shouted my name before crashing his hips forward and filling me with his seed. The warm pleasure that suddenly hit my insides made me lose it and I came right after him. We laid together panting for a few minutes, trying to catch our breath. Dan pulled out of me and flopped on the bed next to me.

"Wow..." he managed to spit out. "That was incredible."

"I'll say, you were pretty good."

We cleaned ourselves off and pulled the covers up. Our bodies intertwined as we just laid together, enjoying each other's presence. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm so crazy in love with you," I giggled.

"I know, me too." He said smiling.

"I still can't believe all this that happened," I said.

"Yeah, it was crazy." He said softly. "But it all doesn't matter now. We're together. And you're safe. I'll always keep you safe. I love you my darling."

"You know Dan," I said snuggling into him.

"What?"

"If I had to choose between being safe and comfy or being with you, I'll always choose being with you, even if that means we could be in danger."

"Then I guess we will always be dangerously in love."

THE END

* * *

**This is it! The final chapter! I hope the smut wasn't too smutty for you all... I wanted it to be more graceful than just smut for the heck of it. Thanks to Connor for that lol. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed this one just as much as you enjoyed Just Give Me A Reason. I love all of the reviews and comments you leave me, it makes me so happy that you are enjoying it. We're not quite done yet, there's still my bonus chapter that I'll try to put up tomorrow, so keep a lookout! See you then :)**


	15. End Credits and Bonus Chapter

Hey guys! Welcome to the end credits/bonus chapter. I'm so glad you all really enjoyed Dangerously In Love. They say sequels are never as good as the original, so I'm glad it went over this well :) First off here are all the people I want to thank:

*Connor for helping me with editing and writing the smut in the end

*Once again, Dan and Phil for existing :P

*You guys for all your wonderful reviews that make me smile every time I read them

*Beyonce, Mariah, Alicia, P!nk, and 1D for helping me psych myself up to write a chapter

So what am I going to do now, is it all over? Well if you haven't seen in some of my author's notes at the bottom, there is going to be a sequel to this story to make a trilogy! OK, official revealing time! The sequel to this story is called **Girl On Fire.** It takes place some years after Dangerously In Love, and Dan and Phil are much older. They decide that they want to start a family and adopt a daughter, and the story follows their life together and the social pressures she has to put up with in school because of her gay parents. There will be some sads but it is mostly a fluffy story (no smut in this one!). I have part of the first chapter written so look for it soon! You can follow me for alerts or just check my profile occasionally.

Besides that, Connor and I are working on a oneshot - it's mostly his story and I'm taking his place with editing and proofreading. It's called **Heart Attack**, and basically its some phan confessions that go wrong and is kind of inspired from the Demi Lovato song._  
_

Then after all that, I am planning on a multichapter phan story that is unrelated from the original three I wrote - this one is called **Blow Me One Last Kiss** and it's kind of similar to Just Give Me A Reason but different. In it, Dan is happily in love with his girlfriend but her pushy and slightly narcissistic attitude causes his love to fade after a while. Right when he plans on dumping her he ends up somehow engaged and has to try and escape his fiance and her wrath and is eventually left angry and alone... until he realizes what he has between him and Phil. So basically he has to decide if he wants to leave PHil for his girlfriend when she tries to come back or if he will stay with Phil.

Now ok this one is not a totally set story, it's mostly an idea that was just floating around in my head. It's not a phan story, and I wanted to ask you guys what you thought of the concept and whether or not I should go with it. It would be called I Knew You Were Trouble and it would start out revolving around Haylor (you're turned off already aren't you?) but things start to break apart and Taylor totally crushes Harry and leaves him very depressed, so the other guys have to try and help him get over it but they have to avoid Taylor too because she's all bent on revenge and stuff. So in the meantime of that something happens and then we have Zarry, throw in some fluff, then happy endings. So um what do you guys think? Be honest...you can tell me in the reviews if it sounds like a good idea or not. Idk if there are other stories that are exactly the same (there probably are) I just kinda came up with this one day. Seriously doubt it I did go with it that there would be smut... I could _not_ bring myself to write smut about 1D that would be just... weird... (well connor would he'll write smut about anything lol). I'll stop talking now.

* * *

**INTERESTING RANDOM FACT TIEMZ!**

So now it's time for the random interesting fact time!

*The first chapter (which was quite depressing) was inspired by So Long and Goodnight by Imagineinsilence. That story was amazingly written but just...so...damn...sad... seriously I read it one night and sobbed myself to sleep.

*If any of you got the reference of the name of the pancake place they went to - "Papa's Pancakeria" - then I love you xD

*In chapter 4 I started to have Connor make that the smutty chapter but then I decided not to and just made a small reference to it and that's all. But his idea was actually sort of... well... bondage-related... and so that was what made me decide not to include it because after the initial WTF factor I figured it would be way to weird in a story where they are kidnapped and beat up and stuff. So... yeah

*I know I said this before but the character Natalie was based off Natalie Teeger from the show Monk. I actually thought about writing a separate story where Phil is murdered and Monk has to figure out who did it (but in the ending it is suddenly revealed that they were all acting because they were filming an episode of the show and Phil is fine and stuff). But something told me no and I think it was right.

*I had planned to do something with kickthestickz and actually completely forgot that was in there! Huh... actually now I don't know what to do with them, they kinda were just left hanging there lol!

*The scenes in the warehouse were inspired by Nicki Minaj's bit in the song Monster (do not look up because you cannot unsee) and also another phanfic that I unfortunately cannot remember the name of, but it went something like Dan and Phil's flat was bombed and then they were kidnapped because this evil gang thought they were working for a government spy agency or something. So if you know the title then feel free to give that person a shoutout :)

*This story took me a lot longer to write because I was having internet problems (ugh). Also during that time Phil tweeted me and I nearly died :D

*Here's a really big plot change - in the beginning of chapter 12 where Dan has that dream that Phil didn't make it, that was actually an original idea to the story, and I would've ended it around there and started a new story about Dan trying to live on his own without Phil. He'd do okay for a while then he would get reminded of him so he had to leave London and move somewhere else but then he felt bad because he felt like he left Phil behind in London and after many sads the story ends in suicide but with a final chapter of him and Phil floating around together in love again. Yeah, bet you're happy that I didn't write that one! Connor said it was WAY too depressing and told me to come up with something else. So he saved the day :P

*And finally, I improved Lana's character and made her friends with Dan and Phil again because while I hated Grace I felt like she should be the one to turn around and be sorry for what happened. And Grace is just a bitch - I should know, I knew her in real life. I hope she doesn't read this story... if I go missing, you guys know what to do! (jk)

So that is it! The ending of Dangerously In Love! I'm so happy you guys enjoyed it and I thank you all for following me and reading my stories because it makes me feel loved :) So HUGZ to everybody, thanks so much! I'll see you soon :)

~Love, Jovie and Connor


End file.
